The Legend of Celestia: Ocarina of Time
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: En lo profundo del bosque, viven los pequeños pegasos del Gran Árbol Everfree, todos ellos protegidos por un compañero Breezie. Todos menos Rainbow Dash quien se siente diferente a todos los demás; y tiene razón, pues en sus hombros descansa el destino de toda Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sé que dije que no publicaría nada antes de finales de año pero realmente me gustaría probar si esta parodia funcionará. En todo caso aviso: DOMINGOS serán los días de update. Puede que algún domingo no publique pero igual sólo DOMINGOS se harán updates de esta historia. Y si en caso la borre, la incluiré en CRISIS EN LAS EQUESTRIAS INFINITAS igual que Soul Pony.**_

**Parte 1  
>El Gran Árbol Everfree<strong>

Rainbow Dash se retorcía y gritaba en sus sueños. Aquello que la atormentaba no era más que una horrible pesadilla pero todo se sentía demasiado real. Podía verlo claramente: un extraño unicornio hecho de una especie de niebla oscura; el que le sonreía malvadamente, al tiempo en que dos desconocidas (una potra alicornio acompañada de una unicornio morada) trotaban a toda velocidad en un desesperado intento de escape. Y en un intento desesperado por proteger a las dos desconocidas, Rainbow se plantó frente al oscuro unicornio con una espada desconocida en casco.

Siguió retorciéndose y gritando en su sueño. No era la primera vez que tenía estas horribles visiones, ¿qué era el significado de todo aquello?

Pero mientras ella estaba torturada por aquel horrible sueño, en lo profundo de aquella aldea un gran árbol observaba hacia el cielo al tiempo que reflexionaba en voz alta:

"El mundo está cambiando, una indescriptible maldad acecha al mundo entero. No es coincidencia, pues incluso yo estoy siendo afectado. No es momento de dudar, sino de actuar. ¡Seabreezie! Seabreezie, mi pequeña breezie, es el momento. Ya sabes qué hacer"

La pequeña breezie obedeció y voló hacia toda velocidad a través de la aldea de los niños del bosque en busca de la única que no tenía un compañero breezie; y lo encontró en la casa más alta de todas, construida sobre fuerte roble.

—¡Rainbow! ¡Rainbow despierta! — Gritó la breezie. — Date prisa y despierta por favor. ¿Se supone que el destino de toda Equestria está en cascos de una mocosa tan dormilona? ¡DESPIERTA POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS!

De todos modos los gritos no parecían funcionar con la pegaso, por lo que la breezie no tuvo más remedio que saltar sobre ella para que finalmente abriera los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y tú quién eres?

—¡Hasta que al fin! — Dijo ya algo molesta Seabreezie. — Soy Seabreezie, tu nueva compañera breezie. Lamento no haber llegado antes pero bueno, el Gran Árbol Everfree me ha enviado por fin. Vamos, que te ha convocado. No hay tiempo para explicar, sólo ve al encuentro del Gran Árbol Everfree.

Todavía medio dormida, Rainbow siguió al hada, en serio que el día estaba comenzando de lo más extraño. Pero al final, como toda buena niña del bosque, una deliciosa brisa del bosque fue suficiente para despejarla por completo. Eso y la alegre llamada de su mejor amiga Fluttershy:

—¡Ey Rainbow Dash! ¡Buenos días! — Saludó la pequeña pegaso amarilla. — Ven, baja, que el día está de lo más bonito.

Rainbow no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa y bajar volando de su árbol.

—¡Rainbow! ¿Es eso una breezie? ¿Finalmente tienes una de ellas a tu lado?

—Pues sí — dijo alegremente Rainbow. — ¿No es genial? Al parecer ya soy del todo una niña del bosque. Pero no puedo quedarme a charlar, el Gran Árbol Everfree me ha convocado.

—¿En serio? — Se maravilló Fluttershy? — Pero que gran honor, no debes de perder el tiempo Rainbow Dash, tienes que ir inmediatamente a verlo.

Rainbow sonrió alegremente y voló hacia su destino. El Gran Árbol Everfree la había convocado y ahora tenía una breezie a su lado, este día no podía echarse a perder… o tal vez pensó demasiado pronto pues apenas si estaba llegando hacia el árbol una figura le tapó el acceso. Era nada más ni nada menos que Lighting Dust, autoproclamada líder de los niños del bosque; y por lo visto no tenía cara de estar de buen humor.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas, maravilla sin breezie? — Le dijo burlonamente Lighting.

—Quítate Dust — le dijo Rainbow. — El Gran Árbol Everfree quiere verme. Deja de estorbar, ¿quieres=

—¿Que te ha convocado, dices? — Se burló Lighting. — ¿Y qué negocios tiene el Gran Árbol Everfree con una sin breezie como tú?

Rainbow sólo se ladeó mostrándole a Seabreezie, quien saludó tímidamente.

—¿Qué demonios? — Saltó la pegaso aguamarina. — ¿Tú? ¿CON UN BREEZIE? ¿Qué acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco o qué demonios? Rainbow Dash, es imposible que tú tengas un breezie, no tiene sentido.

—Luego entramos en detalles Dust — dijo Rainbow desafiante. — Ahora déjame pasar. Tengo que reunirme con el Gran Árbol Everfree.

Pero de todos modos Lighting Dust no dio su casco a torcer.

—Lo lamento idiota, pero no puedo dejarte pasar así como así. ¿Qué no has notado que últimamente todo está lleno de monstruos? La razón por la que estoy impidiendo el paso es porque mi deber de líder me dice que debo de evitar que alguno de nosotros termine realmente mal; aunque no me molestaría que ese alguien seas tú.

—Escúchame Lighting…

—No imbécil, escucha tú: si quieres que te deje pasar por lo menos búscate una espada y un escudo, así es como tienen que ser las cosas.

Rainbow sólo miró con furia a la pegaso aguamarina, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón; por lo que sólo bufó fastidiada y fue en busca de Fluttershy.

La pegaso amarilla la recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué te dijo el Gran Árbol Everfree?

—No pude llegar a Él. La idiota de Lighting me está fastidiando como siempre, diciendo que no puedo entrar sin hacerme de una espada o de un escudo. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Fluttershy torció el gesto.

—Bueno, aunque no me gusta cómo te habla ella, tiene un punto a su favor Rainbow Dash, todo ha estado muy peligroso últimamente. Supongo que puedes comprar el escudo pero la espada… ¡lo tengo! Cerca del centro de entrenamiento dicen los rumores que hay oculta una espada, la espada de los potrillos Everfree. Deberías ir a ver eso Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso cian torció el gesto, pero asintió. Un escudo, costaba como cuarenta bitrupias; no había problema en eso, pero la espada era lo que le preocupaba. De todos modos no había tiempo que perder, se armó de valor y se fue al centro de entrenamiento. Innumerables veces había visto un agujero allá en el fondo, así que estaba casi segura que estaba ahí.

Volando hacia allá se topó con Derpi.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Vienes a practicar algunos movimientos?

—Luego Derpy, sólo necesito ver qué hay aquí detrás — dijo Rainbow arrastrándose por debajo del mentado agujero, pero justo al salir se dio cuenta horrorizada que casi la aplasta una roca.

Usando todo el poder de sus alas se alejó lo más que pudo mientras se elevaba ligeramente. Para observar mejor este extraño "campo de batalla". Eran dos enormes rocas rodando en patrones determinados alrededor de un cofre olvidado al final del campo.

Como todavía era joven no pudo aguantar mucho por el aire así que cayó de repente, pero ya qué; Rainbow tenía toda la información que necesitaba para saber cómo lograr aquello y tras esperar a que una roca se fuera por un lado, corrió tras ella al tiempo que intentaba huira de la otra hasta que encontró una abertura en la pared que le permitió descansar por unos momentos hasta que la otra roca pasó también y cuando se recuperó fue a correr hasta la otra abertura, en la que había un cofre esperándola.

No fue muy difícil, abrió el cofre y se armó con la espada Everfree, una espadita para potros que la ayudaría a salir victoriosa.

—Y ahora la parte difícil, gastarme mis ahorros para un estúpido escudo de madera Everfree. Te detesto Lighting, de veras que sí.

Y tuvo que repetir el proceso para alejarse de las rocas y finalmente salir como si nada.

Derpy la vio salir.

—¡Qué bonita espada tienes Rainbow! ¿La encontraste en el fondo de ese agujero?

—Ya la devolveré otro día, Derpy, ahora tengo que ir a la tienda.

Y tras apretar los dientes, tomó sus cuarenta bitrupias y se fue a la tienda.

—¡Hola! ¿En qué te puedo servir? — Preguntó el dependiente. — Vendo escudos pero no espada.

—No me vengas con la idiotez de siempre y dame el escudo sí.

—Sólo ten cuidado de alejarlo del fuego — dijo el dependiente a Rainbow y finalmente la dejó ir mientras gruñía por lo bajo. En la maldita tienda venían cosas que se encontraban gratis en el bosque… aunque ahora que lo pensaba tampoco estaba tan mal; después de todo las bitrupias igual parecía que creían de los árboles o salían de la tierra así como así; pues se encontraban en todas partes.

Pero aquel no era el punto, ahora que estaba armada y defendida, volvió a dirigirse a ver al Gran Árbol Everfree. Igual Lighiting iba a decirle algo pero Rainbow la apartó desganada mientras le enseñaba ambas cosas.

—Vete a fastidiar a otro Lighting, tengo lo que pedías.

Y entró pero todavía llegó a escuchar a Lighting quejarse:  
>—¡Puede que tengas esas cosas ya Rainbow Dash pero yo la gran Lighting jamás te aceptaré como uno de nosotros!<p>

Rainbow aceleró el paso.

—Pero qué fastidia esta tipa — se dijo Rainbow, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque de improviso una especie de planta carnívora salió de entre la tierra y la intentó tragar. De puro instinto Rainbow se protegió con el escudo y cortó en dos a la malita planta por el tallo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrar su victoria porque otras más se aparecieron y trataron de atacarla; de todos modos Rainbow tenía la Espada Everfree y por alguna razón se sentía natural en ella, realmente parecía que había nacido para portar una espada.

Más y más plantas salían y Rainbow las despachaba como podía, era increíblemente hábil. Finalmente llegó ante el Gran Árbol Everfree. El enorme árbol la vio y sonrió.

—¡Rainbow Dash, lograste llegar a salvo!

Ella asintió.

—Estoy lista para lo que sea Gran Árbol Everfree, ¿qué ha sucedido?

El Árbol suspiró.

—Un mal muy peligroso acecha toda Equestria mi querida Rainbow Dash, y ya ha entrado en mí. Un parásito del infierno me está comiendo por dentro Rainbow Dash, necesito tu ayuda… necesito que me liberes de este mal que me carcome por dentro, por favor… entra en mí, libérame.

Y dicho esto el Gran Árbol Everfree abrió su enorme boca para entrar. Rainbow no dudó, con valor y decisión entró a la boca de su querido señor dispuesta a enfrentarse con lo que sea. Y lo que sea resultaron ser varias plantas carnívoras de las de antes que al verlas se lanzaron contra ella; pero ya una espadachina experta, Rainbow las despachó con gran habilidad.

—Demonios, esto me tomará más de lo que creía.

Y era cierto, pues ahora que veía bien el lugar era una especie de laberinto de varios pisos. En primer lugar había un gran espacio abierto, que era donde estaba parada ella, pero en el centro había un agujero cubierto con telarañas; pero de todos modos se podía ver que había algo más allá abajo. ¿Qué demonios? Luego había una especie de pasillo aéreo que rodeaba la parte de arriba y por la cual se podía subir hacia otro piso; a través de unas enredaderas que había en las paredes.

—Sí, sí, bonito y todo — dijo Seabreezie; — pero no nos confiemos, recuerda que todo el lugar está rodeado de monstruos. Ten un ojo abierto Rainbow.

También era cierto, podía ver claro a una especie de parásitos chupasangres volando en un rincón así como grandes arañas con espaldas con forma de calavera que se posicionaban a los alrededores. Preparó su espada.

—Bueno, entre menos tiempo perdamos mejor, el Gran Árbol Everfree está en peligro.

Agitó sus alas y se elevó hasta la primera sección de aquel "piso superior" y comenzó a correr mientras varios de los parásitos chupasangre, keeses, iban tras ella. Pero cuando la mordieron la primera vez Rainbow se molestó y los despachó con su espada.

—Esto se está poniendo molesto, bastante.

Y justo en aquel momento una enorme araña se plantó frente a ella, de esas que tenían la espalda en forma de calavera.

—¿Y esto? Ya qué, eres historia.

Y comenzó a golpearla con su espada una y otra vez, pero no podía penetrarla, estaba hecha de una especie de carcaza dura.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo se supone que pase?

—Para librarte de una Skultula tienes que esperar a que se voltee y te dé la barriga.

—La próxima me hablas antes que pierda el tiempo haciendo el ridículo — se quejó Rianbow al tiempo que la cosa se volvía y pudo despacharla. — Vaya, de verme en estas, Fluttershy se muere… o tal vez me mata.

Voló hacia la parte superior en donde encontró una puerta. Tras encogerse de hombros, entró. Dentro, había un cofre, una especie de resortersa.

—Yo que tú agarraría eso — dijo Seabreezie, — es la resortera de los Breezies, un arma bastante útil y teniendo en cuenta que esto está lleno de monstruos, un arma de más no nos viene nada mal.

—Gracias por el consejo — dijo Rainbow tomando la cosa y metiéndola en su zurrón y justo iba a preguntar qué rayos debía de disparar cuando vio al lado una bolsa de semillitas Everfree. — No he dicho nada, vámonos de una vez.

Salió de nuevo a la parte superior desde la cual miró hacia la telaraña.

—Bueno, tengo una idea; si me sale bien, genial; si no, pues va a doler.

—Rainbow te suplico no hagas tonterías — trató de decir Seabreezie pero era tarde.

La pegaso cian se lanzó con todo hacia abajo cayendo justo sobre la telaraña la cual cedió bajo su peso y ella cayó hacia un lago subterráneo.

—Bueno, esto fue de lo más interesante — dijo Rainbow nadando fuera del lago. — Si no estoy mal estoy por las raíces del Gran Árbol Everfree.

Seabreezie se elevó y exploró por los alrededores. Se trataba de dos elevaciones que circulaban el lago en donde Raibow fue a caer. Buscando, buscando, por fin vio por un lugar cercano una nueva sección del pozo; igualmente cubierta por una telaraña.

—De hecho te falta un poco más, pero vas por buen camino Rainbow.

—Bien, no creo que de aquí me pueda arrojar, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia Seabreezie?

La pequeña breezy se quedó pensativa cuando de la nada otra de las plantas carnívoras se levantó de la nada; por suerte Rainbow ya se había preparado para algo así y cortó de un tajo el tallo, el cual cayó ante ella.

Rainbow lo tomó y luego mirando alrededor se fijó en una antorcha incrustada en las paredes, en la mitad opuesta a donde estaba la telaraña.

—Seabreezie, ¿por qué rayos hay antorchas dentro del Gran Árbol Everfree?

—Es una buena pregunta para la que no creo que nadie tenga una buena respuesta — dijo la pequeña. — En todo caso creo que ya se te ocurrió algo, ¿no es así?

Rainbow asintió y voló hacia la antorcha. Iba a prenderle fuego a su palo cuando de entre las entrañas de la tierra salió una nueva criatura, una especie de arbusto con ojos y boca de la cual escupió una semilla contra Rainbow Dash. Ella la eludió y se puso en posición con su escudo. La cosa, una criatura llamada Matorral Mercader, volvió a escupir contra semilla contra Rainbow, que esta vez puso su escudo salvándola del impacto.

Entonces, como por inspiración divina, atacó con la resortera y le dio en la cara al matorral, el cual salió corriendo; pero Rainbow lo interceptó y le puso la espada al frente.

—¡Espera, espera! — Suplicó el Matorral Mercader. — Si me dejas ir te diré un secreto importante.

—Oigo — dijo Rainbow, aunque sin bajar su espada.

—Dos, tres y uno. ¡Veintitrés es el número uno!

Entonces se enterró a sí mismo antes que Rainbow pudiera preguntar qué quería decir eso.

—Vaya cosa más rara — murmuró.

—Tú deja, lo bueno es que ya tenemos el camino libre — dijo Seabreezie a Rainbow.

Ella asintió y tras prenderle fuego al tallo de la planta carnívora, voló hacia la telaraña y la quemó para poder pasar y se lanzó, esta vez usando sus alas para desacelerar.

Abajo había más agua y a la orilla, un grupo de tres matorrales que guardaban una puerta. Eran parecidos al que derrotó y estaban puestos en una sola fila. Al ver a Rainbow comenzaron a disparar. Ella se protegió con su escudo dando una voltereta hábilmente y preparó su resortera. Disparó al primero de la fila pero nada sucedió, lo intentó de nuevo pero nada. Entonces se acordó: _Dos, tres y uno. ¡Veintitrés es el número uno!_

—Conque eso significaba — se dijo la pegaso cargando su resortera una vez más y atacando primero al que estaba en el medio de la fila, luego al tercero y por último al primero. Fue un efecto inmediato, al darles en el orden correcto los matorrales se desmayaban al impacto y Rainbow sonreía felizmente.

Finalmente el primero sólo se quedó temblando y se inclinó ante Rainbow.

—No sé cómo has sabido nuestro truco, pero nos ganaste justamente. Estoy tan molesto que te contaré el secreto de nuestra Reina Ghorma: si le das en el ojo quedará indefensa por algunos instantes, esa será tu oportunidad niñita. ¡Perdóneme mi Reina!

Entonces los tres desaparecieron entre las entrañas de la tierra, no sin antes dejar una pequeña bolsa de semillas a su ida.

—Un pequeño reconocimiento supongo — dijo Seabreezie.

—Terminemos con esto ya — dijo Rainbow mirando por los alrededores del Gran Árbol Everfree. — Espero que pueda salvarlo.

Entonces atravesó la puerta, la cual se cerró apenas si ella atravesó. No era en lo absoluto buena señal por lo que preparó la resortera viendo por todos lados esperando ver la menor señal de movimiento. Nada… pero entonces algo se movió sobre ella.

Levantando la resortera, finalmente lo vio: era una gigantesca criatura como insecto, con seis patas y un ojo que la miraba fijamente y chorreaba un líquido desagradable. Color marrón oscuro como la madera del Gran Árbol Everfree.

La cosa apenas la vio comenzó a escupir una especie de capullos rojos con pintas marrones de los cuales salieron unas cosas bastante desagradables, eran insectos con un solo ojo como la tal Ghorma, pero sólo tenían dos patas.

—Sus crías supongo — dijo Seabreezie.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar si esto fue una buena idea.

Y para colmo, el insecto gigante saltó hacia ella desde el techo. Uno de los hijos de Ghorma saltó hacia Rainbow y ella lo atravesó de un tajo acabando con ese bicho de una vez; pero cuando intentó atacar a Ghorma no pudo, su coraza era realmente dura.

—Moraleja: acaba con las pestes cuando son jóvenes.

—¡Rainbow, detrás de ti! — Gritó Seabreezie.

Rainbow esquivó a tiempo a otro de los bebés de Ghorma y luego lo acabó con su espada para luego bloquear con su escudo Everfree un ataque de la propia Ghorma. Bueno, sólo quedaba uno de los estorbos; así que lo acabó para luego apuntar su resortera hacia Ghorma y recordó con claridad: si le das en el ojo quedará indefensa por algunos instantes.

—¡Muérete cosa fea! — Gritó Rainbow disparando contra el parásito.

La semilla voló directo contra el ojo de Ghorma dejándola paralizada por unos instantes dejándola por completo expuesta. Entonces tomó su espada.

—¡AHORA MUÉRETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Entonces acometió, dándole una y otra vez en el ojo al parásito asesino de su amado Gran Árbol Everfree. Desgraciadamente Ghorma se recuperó rápido y empujó de un poderoso golpe a Rainbow Dash, que rodó por el suelo con la espada en la boca mientras la cosa volvía a poner sus huevos malditos.

—¡Rainbow! — Gritó Seabreezie. — Mata los huevos antes de que nazcan.

—Gran idea — dijo Rainbow preparando su resortera y destrozando las cosas, aunque una sí logró hacer eclosión y tuvo que quitárselo de encima y saltar justo a tiempo para que una de las garras de Ghorma no la hiciera pedazos.

Entonces volvió a disparar al ojo. Ghorma cayó al suelo y Rainbow retomó sus ataques feroces una y otra vez para acabarla. Ella chilló de nuevo y comenzó a escalar las paredes para volver a poner sus huevos.

—Oh, claro que no — dijo Rainbow disparando otra vez logrando que cayera de nuevo y finalmente le dio una estocada final.

Ghorma había muerto. Sudando y respirando agitadamente Rainbow miró hacia lo que quedaba del parásito, que comenzó a pudrirse en el fondo de las raíces del Gran Árbol Everfree.

—Muérete y sirve de fertilizante a lo que quisiste destruir.

Entonces una sacudida recorrió todo el árbol.

—¡Rainbow Dash! — Retumbó la voz del Gran Árbol Everfree alrededor de Rainbow. — Gracias Rainbow, ahora te sacaré de mí… espera un poco.

Entonces las raíces del Árbol sacaron a la pegaso cian ante su señor. El árbol tenía una triste sonrisa.

—Gracias Rainbow.

—Lo he salvado Gran Árbol Everfree. Ahora todo puede ser como antes.

—No Rainbow, yo estaba condenado ya desde hace mucho.

—¡Entonces todo lo que hice fue en vano! — Gritó Rainbow Dash.

—No querida, era una prueba para ti… una prueba ya que dentro de muy poco tendrás el peso del Reino en tus jóvenes hombros. Rainbow, toma esto… es mi gran tesoro… el unicornio oscuro que me maldijo quería esto… La Esmeralda Everfree.

Rainbow la tomó.

—Rainbow, no podía entregar esto así como así, tenía que ser ganada. Por eso te hice pasar por todo aquello aunque ya no podías salvarme. Toma esto y llévala a la Princesa Celestia en el Palacio de Canterlot. Los pegasitos del bosque no pueden salir, pero tú eres diferente Rainbow y atravesarás libremente las praderas de Equestria para llegar a ella. Dásela, es la única esperanza para Equestria.

Entonces dio su último suspiro. Rainbow lloró por su amado Árbol Everfree, tan concentrada en su dolor estaba que no notó que alguien llegaba por detrás.

—Rainbow, ¿qué es lo que le has hecho al Gran Árbol Everfree?

Se volvió.

—¿Lighting Dust?

—Pregunté… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HAS HECHO AL GRAN ÁRBOL EVERFREE?!

—Lighting espera…

—Sabía… yo sabía que sólo traerías problema. Lo supe desde el principio, maravilla sin Breezie.

Entonces salió volando a toda velocidad. Rainbow no intentó ir tras ella, ¿qué le podía decir? Ni siquiera ella podía explicar bien qué pasaba. Sólo sopesó su esmeralda en su casco y se encaminó hacia la salida del Bosque Everfree. Antes escarbó un poco por la tierra para buscar algunas cuantas bitrupias y así salir adelante. Estaba lista.

—Oye Rainbow, ¿sabes qué le pasó a Lighting? Parecía echar chispas — dijo Derpy acercándose.

Rainbow no respondió, se limitó a guardar las bitrupias en su zurrón y suspiró.

—Es difícil de explicar Derpy, no importa.

Entonces se encaminó a la salida del Bosque, celosamente guardada por Soarin.

—¿Quieres salir acaso? — Preguntó él. — Se supone que no podemos salir.

—Muévete Soarin. No tienes ni idea de lo que sucede aquí.

Él sólo se movió confundido mientras que Rainbow salía diligentemente del bosque. En el puente que separaba el bosque del resto de Equestria se topó con Fluttershy.

—¿Te vas, Rainbow? — Preguntó Fluttershy con tristeza.

—Fluttershy yo…

—No te preocupes Rainbow, siempre supe que lo harías; porque no eres una de nosotros. Estás con nosotros pero no eres parte de. Era de esperarse.

—Fluttershy realmente no quiero irme pero…

—Tienes algo que hacer, eso lo sé — sonrió la pegaso amarilla entregándole algo a Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash la reconocía, era su ocarina, ¿cuántas veces no la escuchó tocar bajo la sombra del Gran Árbol Everfree? Ese era el tesoro de Fluttershy.

—No puedes darme esto así como así — dijo Rainbow.

—Tengo qué Rainbow Dash — dijo Fluttershy con tristeza. — Es mi regalo de despedida, además yo la tallé al igual que esta otra — entonces sacó su repuesto. — Guárdala, es el símbolo de nuestra amistad.

Rainbow se aguantó las ganas de llorar y voló lo más rápido que pudo lejos de ahí. Tenía bitrupias, tenía una espada y un escudo; pero la ocarina de Fluttershy era su gran tesoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chao; nos leemos!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2  
><strong>**La Princesa Celestia**

Rainbow llegó por fin a la entrada del Bosque Everfree, ¿o la salida? No importaba, ante ella se desplegaba el resto de Equestria, un paraje hermoso y desconocido del que sólo había escuchado pero jamás imaginó que pisaría con sus propios cascos o recorrería con sus propias alas.

—Bien, aquí vamos — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Yo sé que tú puedes amiga — le animó Seabreezie con una sonrisa.

Rainbow agradeció el gesto y comenzó a avanzar, aunque por el temor no pudo evitar mantener su espada en alto y comenzó a avanzar, un paso a la vez.

—¡Ey compañera, te ves algo asustada! — Dijo una alegre voz sobre ella.

Rainbow saltó asustada y apuntó su espada hacia arriba, de donde escuchaba la voz. Sobre un árbol, el más alto del pequeño grupo que había ahí, una grifo le sonreía presumida.

—¿Qué te cuentas niña? Pareces lista para comenzar tu gran aventura.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Gilda — dijo ella cansadamente. — Pero no es lo importante, sino que algo grande te espera por delante amiga, puedo verlo desde aquí. Pero bueno, si sigues recto podrás llegar a la ciudadela de Canterlot antes que llegue el anochecer así que yo que tú echaba a correr porque apenas si se oculta el sol suben el puente levadizo y no te abren hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero tú tranquila y no te preocupes tanto, estarás bien; tengo un pequeño presentimiento que así será, ¡ah y dale saludos a la Princesa Celestia de mi parte! ¿Quieres? Recuerda: sigue recto hacia acá.

Y se fue volando hacia la nada luego de aparecer igualmente de la nada, dejando solas a Rainbow Dash y a Seabreezie intercambiando miradas de extrañeza.

—¿Y eso? — Quiso saber Rainbow.

—No sé pero estuvo medio raro — dijo la pequeña breezie. — Pero mejor movámonos, tenemos que llegar a la ciudadela de Canterlot.

Rainbow asintió y tras extender sus alas se fue volando a toda velocidad, tanto que Seabreezie tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza para no salir volando debido a la fuerza del vuelo de su amiga. Así fueron apreciando la belleza de Equestria, admirando cada pequeño detalle. Incluso en cierto punto na de las plantas del camino se levantó girando sus raíces a gran velocidad como si se tratara de una especie de sierra y trató de atacar a Rainbow que pese a su velocidad tuvo que poner su escudo Everfree para no sufrir daños. Qué cosas.

—¡Espera Rainbow Dash! — Gritó en un punto la pequeña Breezie. — Veo un letrero.

Y justamente en una bifurcación había una indicación para los dos caminos. Uno de ellos llevaba hacia una enorme ciudad amurallada; y la otra hacia una gigantesca colina que reinaba sobre la llanura de Equestria. El camino de la colina decía RANCHO CHERRY; el otro decía CIUDADELA DE CANTERLOT.

—Bien — dijo Rainbow tomando aire, — es el momento.

—Estoy contigo amiga mía — dijo Seabreezie.

Entonces la pequeña entró a la ciudadela, en donde la saludó un guardia con una enorme sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

—¡Hola y bienvenida a la ciudadela de Canterlot, es un lugar próspero y tranquilo!

Rainbow sonrió tímidamente y entró lenta pero decidida. Y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de mercado en donde varias personas estaban haciendo sus negocios diarios, compras y otras cosas. Se acercó a dos gemelos unicornios que discutían entre sí; uno de ellos tenía bigote, el otro no.

—¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Puedes creer a Flam? — Preguntó uno de ellos al notar a Rainbow Dash. — Creía que lo dejarían entrar a ver a la Princesa Celestia pero no.

El otro sólo dijo:

—¡Estuve realmente cerca de entrar, hasta encontré un pequeño pasaje pero no pude avanzar más! Era demasiado estrecho y me quedé atorado. Cuando los guardias me encontraron me sacaron a empujones de ahí. Fue humillante pero Flim es un insensible.

Rainbow levantó una ceja y se alejó despacio, en donde se topó con una potrilla corriendo a una gallina.

—¡Rayos no hay modo que pille a la gallina esta!

Y luego siguió corriendo en círculos mientras que Rainbow se rascaba.

—Vaya que es un lugar extraño este — dijo algo confusa. — Igual que los ponis.

—Pero no puedes negar que esos gemelos nos dieron información interesante — dijo Seabreezie, — por lo visto no será tan fácil ir a ver a la Princesa Celestia.

—Pero también parece que hay un pasaje. Ese unicornio era muy gordo, pero yo sí que creo que pasaré; y tú no digamos Seabreezie.

La breezie rodó los ojos pero asintió.

—¡Oye! ¿Eso es una breezie? — Preguntó una alegre voz detrás de ambas.

Se volvieron, era una pequeña potrilla de cuerpo beige y melena rojo cereza con un lunar.

—Este… sí — dijo Rainbow algo confundida.

—¡Es genial! — Celebró la chica. — Esas ropas, esa breezie, ¡tú debes ser una niña del bosque! He oído que jamás salen, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Es largo de explicar — dijo Rainbow. — Pero digamos que hay algo que debo hacer en el Castillo de Canterlot.

La pequeña asintió.

—Bueno, si lo tienes que hacer, hazlo. Vaya, siempre quise conocer a un pegaso del bosque un gusto.

—Igualmente — dijo Rainbow. — Por cierto, ¿sabes hacia dónde queda el Castillo?

La pequeña señaló hacia una calle en medio.

—Sigue allá y es esa gran construcción que verás al frente. Cuídate mucho niña del bosque.

Vaya que se encontraban personas buenas e interesantes en la plaza del mercado. Tras pasar a un par de novios que no paraban de decirse cursilerías entre sí, Rainbow se dirigió hacia la puerta del Castillo con decisión. Era un bonito lugar, rodeado de un enorme jardín. Bastante hermoso para ser verdad. Y en el fondo del jardín había un gran puente de piedra con una reja custodiada por un guardia en dorada armadura.

—Oiga, disculpe… — trató de decir Rainbow, pero el guardia la interrumpió con una sonrisita condescendiente bastante molesta.

—¡Ah, hola! Conozco esa mirada, vienes de muy lejos y quieres ver a la Princesa Celestia para saludarla. Bueno amiguita, ¿cómo te lo puedo decir con delicadeza? Vete de aquí, nadie puede pasar sólo porque sí, vete antes que te saque yo a empujones.

Rainbow iba a protestar pero la contuvo el ver la alabarda que cargaba el semental así como unas enredaderas que vio por una esquina. Así que no dijo nada más y se alejó con la cola entre las patas mientras que el guardia reía cruelmente.

Entonces, como se dio cuenta que nadie la veía, iba a escalar las enredaderas, cuando escuchó una pequeña cancioncita detrás de ella. Se volvió.

—Ey… ¿qué no te vi en la plaza del mercado? — Quiso saber Rainbow al ver a la niña que le preguntó por Seabreezie.

—Me llamo Cherry Jubilee — dijo la chica. — ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Rainbow Dash — dijo orgullosamente la pegaso del bosque. — Pero bueno, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero debo entrar al Palacio. Si ese guardia cree que me rendiré sólo porque no me quiere dejar entrar, él no conoce quién soy yo.

Cherry Jubilee se rio alegremente pero luego asintió.

—Imagino que quieres ver a la Princesa Celestia, ¿verdad?

—Sí — dijo Rainbow Dash con decisión. — Y nada me lo va a impedir.

La joven granjera volvió a asentir alegremente, se sentía confiada en que ella lo lograría, tenía esa especie de aura que tenían sólo aquellos que no se rendirían nunca.

—Ya que vas adentro, hazme un favor — dijo Cherry. — Mi padre es el encargado de entregar la leche al Castillo pero no ha salido ya hace varias horas. ¿Puedes despertarlo?

—Este… claro — dijo Rainbow, — no veo por qué no.

Entonces Cherry le dio un pequeño huevo.

—Toma esto, sólo el canto de una gallina lo podrá despertar, tiene el sueño más pesado que conozco y estoy cien por ciento segura que está tomando una siesta.

Rainbow hizo un saludo militar y comenzó a escalar por las enredaderas y así atravesar por los jardines. Se topó con varios guardias andando en patrones repetitivos y más dormidos que despiertos. Se quedaban avanzando unos pasos en línea recta, volvían la cabeza hacia los lados y luego regresaban.

—¿Es un chiste? Si estos sujetos están vigilando a la Familia Real no me quiero ni imaginar qué pasará si hay alguna invasión en el futuro cercano — murmuró Rainbow.

—Y que lo digas — dijo Seabreezie con una gotita en la sien. — Pero yo que tú agradecería que fuera tan sencillo.

Aun mirando desaprobatoriamente a la muy eficiente guardia de Equestria, Seabreezie y Rainbow Dash atravesaron los jardines frontales del Castillo y luego corrieron en círculos, esquivando a aquella banda de despistados que se hacen llamar solados, hasta hallar un recoveco por la cerca y rodeando la puerta principal; logró entrar al área de servicio. Y una vez ahí, se echó por el pequeño foso que rodeaba la edificación para ver si lograba entrar al Palacio por una entrada lateral. Por un momento pensó que la descubrirían porque el huevo de gallina hizo eclosión y comenzó a fastidiarla piando y demás; por suerte la "eficiencia" de los guardias pudo más que el escándalo de la gallinita y pudo pasar libremente.

—Es tan fácil que hasta una potrilla puede hacerlo, y eso es lo que está sucediendo.

Finalmente llegó a un área poco vigilada viendo directamente hacia el pasaje secreto mencionado por uno de los gemelos. Pero más importante, también vio a un poni gordo durmiendo una siesta entre un montón de cajas de leche.

—El papá de Cherry Jubilee adivino — dijo Rainbow avanzando mientras que preparaba a la gallina, que enmudeció de la emoción ante la expectativa de despertar a un dormilón.

Entonces llegó junto al gordo y la gallina chilló con toda su fuerza haciendo que el gordo se levantara sobresaltado.

—¡Pero en el nombre de….! Ya no se puede ni dormir tranquilo — se quejó el granjero mirando fijamente hacia impertinente mocosa.

—Bueno, perdone por haberlo despertado, pero me encontré con Cherry en la entrada y dice que lo está esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y me dio la gallina para llamarlo.

El poni sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos! Cherry… me va a decir de todo menos bonito — dijo el poni corriendo a la entrada a toda velocidad. — Gracias niñita, cuando tengas tiempo pásate por el rancho de los Jubilee.

Y dicho esto desapareció mientras que Rainbow hizo un facehoof.

—Hablando de torpes…

—¿No tenemos algo mejor que hacer, Rainbow? — Preguntó Seabreezie algo molesta.

—Movámonos entonces — dijo Rainbow arrastrándose por el pasaje mencionado por uno de los gemelos.

Y entonces salió al gran patio interior, en donde se topó cuando encontró con más de los súper efectivos guardias de Equestria a quienes no se les escapaba nada. Tenía que pasarlos pensando en que el proceso sería más monótono y tedioso que difícil, pero finalmente lo logró. Aunque en algún punto Seabreezie miró a la pequeña pegaso.

—Oye Rainbow, ¿sabes a dónde ir?

—Puedo decirte que… me guía una especie de presentimiento. Tú tranquila.

Seabreezie asintió, sabía que Rainbow tenía razón; después de todo por algo fue elegida por el Gran Árbol Everfree.

Entonces ambas avanzaron hacia un solar en el que una figurita trataba de espiar por la ventana. Era una alicornio blanca, más o menos un par de años mayor que Rainbow Dash.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres la Princesa Celestia? — Preguntó Rainbow.

La Princesa se volvió asustada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo evitaste a los guardias?

—¿En serio? — Dijo Rainbow. — Esos tipos no pueden estar más dormidos. ¿Cómo le hacen para caminar así sin reaccionar ni nada? A uno hasta le di con mi resortera y ni mu, y eso que le atiné en el yelmo.

Celestia se tuvo que reír.

—Bueno, siempre le digo a mi padre que debería cambiarlos, en serio, pero ni modo. Esas son cosas suyas no mías. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo soy Celestia. Sí. Y tú… ¿por qué has venido a verme?

Rainbow iba a responder cuando la Princesa se fijó en Seabreezie, quien tímidamente se inclinó ante ella.

—Un gusto, Princesa. Mi nombre es Seabreezie.

Celestia se restregó los ojos.

—¿Una breezie? ¡Entonces tú debes de venir del bosque! ¿Verdad que sí?

Rainbow asintió.

—Así es Princesa Celestia, soy Rainbow Dash del bosque — dijo ella extendiendo un casco, claro que al crecer en el bosque no tenía muchos modales con la realeza.

De todos modos Celestia sonrió y sacudió vigorosamente el casco de su amiga.

—Igual es un gusto Rainbow Dash. Y disculpa que te pregunte esto… ¿Pero de casualidad tienes la piedra espiritual del bosque? Una brillante piedra verde

Rainbow asintió mostrándole la piedra que le dio el Gran Árbol Everfree, ensanchando la gran sonrisa de Celestia.

—No sé qué sea una piedra espiritual pero tengo este tesoro que me dio el Gran Árbol Everfree. ¿Es a lo que se refería, Alteza?

—De eso mismo estaba hablando. Creía que sólo era un sueño, pero tú y esa piedra confirman que es la realidad.

—¿Sueño? — Quiso saber Rainbow.

Celestia asintió mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—Tuve un sueño muy extraño, en donde grandes nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban por toda Equestria y la sumían en las tinieblas. Pero de pronto, de entre el bosque, surgió un arcoíris la cual se transformó en una gallarda e imponente figura portando una hermosa piedra verde… y a esa figura la seguía un breezie. No fue un sueño, fue una profecía; y estoy segura que esa figura/arcoíris te representaba a ti… Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow se quedó sin qué decir. Entonces la Princesa la miró.

—Apenas si te he visto hoy Rainbow, pero siento que… de alguna manera nos conocemos.

—Igual yo… no me atreví a decirlo pero…

—Se trata de un presentimiento en lo profundo de nuestros corazones, lo sé — dijo Celestia suspirando. — Pues bien amiga Rainbow… necesito que me guardes un secreto, una leyenda que ha pasado de generación en generación; solamente entre la Familia Real Equestriana.

Rainbow se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Un secreto? Sí, seguro…

Celestia sonrió y comenzó el relato:

Hace cientos de años las tres diosas que formaron nuestro mundo crearon un poder supremo que le permitiría a su portador el conceder cualquier deseo que tuvieran en el corazón. La Trifuerza; formada por los tres valores: amistad, magia y bondad. Si alguien con un corazón puro pedía su deseo, Equestria se vería en el camino hacia una nueva era de Armonía. Pero si en cambio el deseo le era otorgado a una persona maligna, lo que consumiría a Equestria sería la oscuridad. Así es como se ha dicho de generación en generación.

Rainbow levantó una ceja.

—Wow, suena a que esa cosa estaría mejor oculta.

—Y así lo está — dijo Celestia. — Ni siquiera la leyenda especifica cómo demonios hallarla, incluso dicen que cuando se creó también se nombraron a varios sabios para que la protegieran en el Templo del Tiempo. Pero ese no es el punto. Asómate a la ventana Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow obedeció, aunque no entendía bien qué debía de buscar. Por la ventana vio a un gran unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, melena larga y negra y ojos verdes con rojo. Realmente daba escalofríos.

Rainbow estaba perdida mirando los ojos de aquel ser, que pronto el otro sintió su mirada y le sonrió, mostrando los colmillos. Ella se agachó.

—Wow, que alguien le traiga maquillaje a ese. Qué feo.

—Y que lo digas — dijo Celestia. — Ese es Sombra, Rey de las bandidas del desierto. Le ha jurado lealtad a mi padre pero yo no le creo. El mal se refleja en su mirada; y es por eso que estoy segura que él es lo que simbolizan las nubes negras de mi sueño.

—Ya, tú crees que él irá detrás de la Trifuerza.

—No creo nada, estoy segura. Por eso Rainbow… necesito que hagas algo por mí. Yo no puedo dejar los muros de este Palacio, no porque me importe lo que piense mi padre; sino porque no quiero que ese sujeto sospeche que sospecho lo que planea.

—Suena a trabalenguas. Siempre sospechaste que comenzaste a sospechar que tenías la ligera sospecha que sospechabas de él.

Celestia hizo un facehoof, pero de todos modos se rio. Vaya sentido del humor…

—Rainbow, por mucho que me gusten los chistes, esto es serio. ¿O es que no me crees?

Rainbow miró hacia el cielo y luego a Celestia.

—Te creo Celestia, ese es el problema. Por eso la broma, tiendo a ponerme algo torpe cuando estoy nerviosa. Te juro que esa mirada me dio escalofríos.

Celestia se dio por satisfecha.

—Mi padre dice que estoy siendo paranoica, pero de todos modos… cualquiera puede ver esa sombra en los ojos de Sombra. Por eso, volviendo al favor que te pedía… el Templo del Tiempo; es la única entrada al Reino Sagrado, en donde habitan las diosas y en donde estoy casi segura reside la Trifuerza. Para prevenir una situación parecida, los Sabios añadieron una poderosa medida de seguridad: un gran muro de piedra que sólo puede ser abierto por las tres piedras espirituales; y lo más importante, el tesoro de la Familia Real. La Ocarina del Tiempo.

Rainbow miró su esmeralda.

—¿Quieres decir que hay más de estas cosas? Wow.

—Protegeré la Ocarina con todo mi poder, pero las tres piedras… por favor Rainbow, debes adelantarte a los planes de Sombra. Toma las tres piedras espirituales antes que él y llega primero a la Trifuerza. Te estaré esperando.

Rainbow miró su esmeralda, recordando todo lo vivido en aquellos instantes. Su lucha contra Ghorma… y cómo el Gran Árbol Everfree le dijo que ella había venido a él porque no le quiso entregar la Esmeralda Everfree a un unicornio oscuro; que curiosamente cazaba con la descripción de ese sujeto.

—Cuenta conmigo, Celestia — dijo Rainbow.

—Gracias Rainbow Dash — dijo la Princesa. — Y no temas, juntas derrotaremos a ese tipo.

Rainbow no pudo sino sonreír presumidamente, ella era la mejor de todas por algo. Entonces Celestia gritó:  
>—¡Luna!<p>

De entre las sombras apareció una alicornio adulta, color azul marino.

—Rainbow, quiero presentarte a mi institutriz Luna. Ella es mi amiga más cercana y mi confidente. Será quien te guíe fuera del Castillo sin perturbar a los guardias.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil — provocó Rainbow.

—Tal vez pero mostrarles algo de respeto nunca está de más — dijo Luna. —Vámonos.

Y se alejaban cuando Celestia llamó a Rainbow.

—Espera un minuto Rainbow, olvidé algo importante.

Entonces escribió una nota rápida y se la dio a la pegaso azul.

—Toma esto, en caso te encuentres un inconveniente, te servirá; es una autorización para que puedas pasar libremente por donde quieras. Llámalo corazonada, pero te puede servir.

—Gracias, Princesa Celestia.

—No hay por qué. Ahora Rainbow, sólo me queda darte las gracias y desearte suerte. Y ten cuidado, no sabemos qué puede planear Sombra.

—¿Pero por dónde empezar?

—Hay otras dos piedras espirituales; en las entrañas de la montaña de la muerte en posesión de los Apple y la otra en las aguas que alimentan el lago de Equestria. Ve primero a las montañas, en el pueblo originario de Luna. Seguramente será el camino que necesites.

Rainbow sonrió cálidamente y se alejó volando siguiendo a Luna. Finalmente llegaron a la salida de Canterlot en donde Luna le sonrió a Rainbow.

—Valor no te falta mocosa, eso te lo reconozco. Ahora, la Princesa Celestia me ha pedido que te enseñe cierta melodía para guiarte a través del arduo camino que te espera. La he cantado a la Princesa como nana desde siempre… aunque en realidad hay un poder misterioso en estas notas que muestra tu vínculo con la Familia Real equestriana. ¿Tienes un instrumento?

Rainbow sonrió pensando en su amiga Fluttershy y tomó su ocarina.

—Lista y dispuesta.

Entonces, todavía sonriendo, Luna le enseñó la nana de Celestia. Todo era hermoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno señoras y señores, otro cap de esta parodia de Zelda. ¿Ya mencioné que precisamente OOT es mi juego favorito de todos los tiempos y que Zelda es mi franquicia favorita también? Lamento si a alguien le fastidiaron los chistes sobre los guardias de Hyrule pero por favor, en serio desesperan con su torpeza. En fin, espero les haya agradado y ya conocen mi cierre clásico: <strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3  
><strong>**La canción de Fluttershy, la canción del Sol y la jefa de los Apple**

Rainbow Dash se quedó en las afueras de la ciudadela de Canterlot por completo confundida y desorientada, no podía entender cómo de pronto tenía en sus cascos el destino de toda Equestria, era algo casi surreal y todavía no llegaba a entenderlo; sin embargo también sabía que ese era su destino, salvar toda Equestria.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Seabreezie.

—No del todo — dijo Rainbow Dash mirando a su amiga. — Dime Seabreezie, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te enteraste que debes salvar el mundo de un sujeto de ojos raros? Honestamente es mucho para procesar en tan poco tiempo.

La pequeña Breezie hizo un gesto de entendimiento, era lógico que aquella responsabilidad abrumara a cualquiera. Pero entonces le dedicó una gentil sonrisa.

—Bueno, tal vez te sientas un poco mejor si compartes lo que piensas con un amigo, ¿crees que eso pueda aliviar tus preocupaciones?

Rainbow miró a Seabreezie algo confundida pero luego sonrió de verdad.

—¡Eso no lo había pensado Seabreezie! Es una excelente idea, realmente me encantaría hablar de ello con Fluttershy, ella siempre me ha comprendido desde que éramos bebés.

—¿Verdad que soy brillante? — Presumió la breezie. — Pues bien, vamos a contarle a Fluttershy, ¿qué crees que nos diga si le contamos que es nuestro destino salvar el mundo?

Rainbow sonrió y entonces se puso en camino. Se supone que debería de ir a Ponyville, pero Seabreezie tenía razón; primero tenía que encontrar a su amiga. En medio de su loca carrera hacia el bosque Everfree anocheció y tuvo que parar por unos instantes pero luego siguió su camino muy emocionada al amanecer. Finalmente llegó en donde Soarin la vio.

—Ah, menos mal. Por un segundo creí que saliste del bosque Everfree pero veo que estás bien.

Rainbow mejor no le dijo nada al despistado aquel e interceptó al primer pegaso que encontró en el camino.

—¡Thunder! Dime, ¿has visto a Fluttershy?

La pegaso asintió.

—Precisamente dijo que quería hablar contigo y que te espera en el lugar de siempre, en fin, ¡nos vemos! — Dijo y se alejó volando.

Rainbow se quedó paralizada murmurando "en el lugar de siempre" y luego soltó una palabrota para luego comenzar a azotarse la cabeza una y otra vez mientras murmuraba cosas.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Quiso saber Seabreezie.

—A Fluttershy le encanta adentrarse hasta lo más profundo del bosque, un lugar en el que no más entras te pierdes sin remedio. Es irritante; das vueltas y vueltas y siempre terminas en donde empezaste, honestamente no entiendo por qué a Fluttershy le encanta ir a meterse a ese maldito lugar. ¡En serio lo odio con el alma!

—Vamos, no hay que exagerar — dijo Seabreezie, no puede ser tan malo como dices.

Rainbow sólo la miró con enojo pero mejor se ahorró la discusión con la pequeña e hizo caso adentrándose en el bosque, subiendo por una ladera con sus alas y luego entró en una especie de cueva que parecía ser un enorme tronco de árbol hueco. Una vez se adentró se dio cuenta que una especie de melodía retumbaba en todo el lugar, era la canción que escribió Fluttershy y que le encantaba escuchar.

De todos modos se adentró. El principio del bosque lo conocía bien, ahí no se perdería; pero la ponía nerviosa cuando fuera más allá de un pequeño estanque que había cerca, en el fondo se podía ver una especie de puerta tallada en piedra que siempre les llamó la atención a todos sus amigos pero jamás tuvieron la audacia de entrar. Pero poco antes de llegar a ese punto, en una rama cercana estaba posada cierta grifo conocida.

—¡Rainbow! ¿Cómo has estado compañera? Por lo visto ya has recibido una misión que cambiará el destino del mundo, me alegro mucho por ti niña; estás creciendo muy rápido. En fin, estoy aquí sólo para darte un pequeño consejo: escucha bien esta melodía que resuena en todo el bosque, sus notas encierran un poder muy misterioso. Pon atención a donde la escuches más fuerte, tal vez te sirva.

Entonces la grifo se alejó volando mientras que Rainbow y Seabreezie volvían a intercambiar miradas confundidas, ¿en serio de dónde rayos salía esa? Pero poniéndole atención a las notas, ahora que lo pensaba… acercándose más a una de las bifurcaciones del camino se escuchaba más fuerte que en otras. Entonces la pegaso cian se alegró mucho.

—¡Genial, gracias Fluttershy!

—No entiendo — dijo Seabreezie.

—Esa tal Gilda es misteriosa pero nos dio una pista sólida, escucha bien, Fluttershy está tocando su canción para guiarnos a través del bosque perdido. Vamos Seabreezie, tenemos que encontrarla.

Entonces la Breezie sonrió y comenzó a seguir a su protegida. Escuchando claramente la melodía de la pegaso amarilla, pronto pudieron llegar al final de aquel bosque del demonio, una especie de edificación en forma de laberinto; pero ni la mitad de laberintosa que el bosque en sí. Sólo tenían que atravesar ese pedazo para llegar hasta Fluttershy pero se toparon con un lobo que obstruía el camino. Al verlas, aulló y atacó con sus garras.

Rainbow levantó su escudo Everfree a tiempo mientras que rodaba por el suelo eludiendo otro ataque de las garras del animal y le daba un golpe con su espada. El animal se enfureció más y trató de atrapar a la insolente agitándose cada vez más; pero Rainbow no pensaba ceder. Era demasiado fuerte y al final el lobo cayó abatido mientras que las rejas que la separaban del laberinto se movieron por fin.

—Ahora sí, sólo espero que esos matorrales que viven por aquí no estén demasiado activos hoy.

Entonces corrió adentrándose en donde efectivamente varios matorrales se movían de la nada y lanzaban semillas contra Rainbow que se defendía poniendo su escudo y para lograr que los proyectiles de esas cosas rebotaran contra sus dueños; o bien usando su resortera para ponerlos en su lugar y luego acabarlos con su espada. Al final, fastidiada pero satisfecha, Rainbow llegó donde Fluttershy, quien alegremente dejó su ocarina a un lado y le sonrió con calidez a su amiga.

—Rainbow, sabía que no te gustaba mucho este lugar, pero no te preocupes, por eso te estaba guiando con mi ocarina.

—Gracias Fluttershy, no podría haberlo hecho tan fácil sin tu ayuda, pero en serio no sé por qué de todos los lugares te tiene que gustar la pradera sagrada del bosque, llegar es una lata.

Fluttershy se rio.

—Sí, tal vez, pero tengo una sensación… que tal vez este lugar será muy importante para nosotros algún día. Pero no te preocupes por eso, sé que tienes una misión muy importante Rainbow.

—¿Qué? Pero, no entiendo, ¿cómo es que?

Fluttershy sólo le acarició la melena con calidez.

—Así como siempre supe que no eras como el resto de nosotros, también supe siempre que a ti te espera un gran destino Rainbow. Por eso quiero ayudarte, pero no se me ocurre otra forma que enseñarte esto, ¿todavía tienes la ocarina que te di?

Rainbow le mostró el objeto.

—No me separaría de ella por nada del mundo.

Fluttershy entonces comenzó a tocar su canción, esa que escribió hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Rainbow cerró los ojos y la siguió como pudo; hasta que finalmente logró aprenderse la canción de Fluttershy.

—Rainbow, cada vez que quieras hablar conmigo toca la ocarina y será como si no hubieran distancias.

—Fluttershy, gracias…

—No importa si el destino del mundo está en tus cascos Rainbow, siempre seremos buenos amigos sin importar qué. Ahora, ¿no tienes una importante misión que cumplir?

Rainbow entonces le guiñó un ojo y regresó por donde vino, por suerte ahora ya limpio de monstruos. Todo era más fácil ahora y podía moverse libremente. Pero al llegar a la salida del laberinto lista para adentrarse en el bosque perdido (en serio que quién sabía por qué era más fácil salir que entrar al maldito lugar) se encontró con una vieja conocida esperándola una vez más sobre una rama.

—¡Rainbow, parece que has aprendido algo interesante hoy! — Saludó Gilda. — Me alegro por ti, yo que tú guardaría muy bien todas las melodías que me enseñen porque encierran un poder muy misterioso. Para aprender más melodías viaja por toda Equestria, ¿está bien?

Entonces se alejó volando dejando tanto a Rainbow como a Seabreezie más bien confundidos.

—Ya en serio, ¿y esta qué? — Preguntó de nuevo Rainbow.

—Tú deja — dijo Seabreezie, — algo me dice que pasaremos toda nuestra aventura sin saber qué diablos. De todos modos, ¿no teníamos que ir a la montaña de la muerte? Si no estoy mal el pueblo originario de la institutriz de Celestia está justo al borde. Mejor será moverse.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Entonces las dos volaron camino al tal lugar Ponyville. El pequeño pueblo estaba justo al lado de la ciudadela de Canterlot a muy corta distancia en verdad y no tuvieron inconveniente de hallarlo y entrar. En el camino se les hizo de noche pero no hubo mucho problema; pues a diferencia de Canterlot, Ponyville no cerraba sus puertas cuando se ponía oscuro. Y justo en la entrada encontraron con un guardia parado en medio del camino que sólo miró a las dos desconocidas como si nada:

—Tic-toc, soy el guardia del reloj; y ahora mismo son las once de la noche. Niña, ¿en serio por qué estás despierta a estas horas? Lo mejor será que te quedes calientita en casa.

—Bueno, yo…

—Báh, no te preocupes, creo que te entiendo, ¿pones a prueba tu valor verdad? En ese caso deberías ir al cementerio; a lo mejor te topas con un fantasma por ahí. Te deseo suerte.

Rainbow, todavía confundida, entró al pueblo. Era bonito y todo, aunque le hubiera gustado verlo de día, bueno, ya tendría tiempo para eso. Corrió hacia la entrada de la montaña de la muerte, que estaba celosamente protegida por una reja y otro de los guardias.

—¡Alto! Nadie puede pasar, ¿qué no has leído el letrero?

Rainbow entonces miró hacia el letrero que había en una esquina:

ENTRADA DE LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE. SÓLO SE PERMITE EL PASO A QUIENES TENGAN AUTORIZACIÓN REAL

—Bueno, yo…

—Ya veo, eres una niña todavía y no sabes leer. No te preocupes, hay escuelas muy buenas por ahí en la ciudadela de Canterlot o incluso aquí en Ponyville.

Rainbow enrojeció de la ira pero se contuvo y le mostró la carta:

—¡Oiga! En primer lugar sí sé leer, y en segundo lugar, claro que tengo autorización Real. Léala, vamos, haga algo útil y no siga hablando.

El guardia tuvo que sonreír ante la insolencia de la niña, pero bueno, lo menos que podía hacer era seguirle el juego. Abrió la carta.

—Bueno, de que es la letra de la Princesa Celestia es la letra de la Princesa Celestia.

Rainbow asintió mientras que el guardia entonces leía en voz alta:

—Atención, quien porta esta carta no es ni nada más ni nada menos que Rainbow Dash quien está en una misión en mi nombre para salvar toda Equestria. Firma Celestia, Princesa de Equestria.

El guardia levantó una ceja.

—Muy bien, esta si es nueva, no sé a qué estén jugando la Princesa y tú pero ni modo, abriré la puerta. Pero si la mantenemos cerrada es por seguridad, no por querer molestar a nadie. Esa montaña es un volcán activo y no me parece buena idea mandar a una niña a jugar a la heroína.

—Sí bueno, soy más capaz de lo que parezco — se defendió Rainbow.

—Olvídalo, ¿sí? Pero si quieres un consejo amistoso búscate un escudo mejor que ese. La madera se quema y te repito que vas a subir a un volcán activo. Ve al bazar de la ciudadela de Canterlot y diles que vas de mi parte, seguro te hacen un buen descuento. Me llamo Shining Armor por cierto.

—Rainbow Dash, pero señor Armor, todavía falta mucho para que amanezca.

—Pues ve a dormir, o bien si tanto tienes ganas de estar despierta ve a darte una vuelta por el cementerio, seguro que con un susto o dos te pondrás en alerta.

Rainbow no pudo sino hacerle caso en cuanto a lo de esperar a comprar un escudo mejor, a veces era bueno escuchar a los mayores. Por otro lado también le parecía buena idea lo de ir a pasear al cementerio, seguro sería muy emocionante.

Buscando, buscando, finalmente llegó a donde quería, el pequeño camino que guiaba hacia el cementerio. Como era bien entrada la noche, ni siquiera el sepulturero seguía despierto así que no tuvo inconveniente. Apoyándose en una tumba esperando hallar a algún fantasma, ella simplemente suspiró.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que este lugar sería más emocionante.

Pero entonces al sentir su peso la lápida se desplazó ligeramente hacia un lado revelando una bitrupia de cinco enterrada.

—¡Ey! Eso sí que es interesante, oye Seabreezie, ¿crees que haya más bitrupias por aquí?

—¿De veras quieres venir a jugar a saquear tumbas? — Le espetó la breezie.

Pero ya era tarde, Rainbow se había puesto a mover tumbas. En una de esas perturbó a un fantasma que al verla comenzó a escupir llamaradas azules tratando de quitársela de en medio. Rainbow, pasado el susto inicial, sacó su espada y trató de atacar al fantasma. Y por increíble que sonara, logró golpearlo.

—Y yo que creía que los fantasmas eran transparentes, pero aparentemente son semi-sólidos.

Y comenzó a luchar hasta que finalmente el fantasma se rindió y se fue.

—Merecido te lo tenías — le dijo seriamente Seabreezie.

—Tal vez pero mira allá, esa tumba tiene flores.

Y antes que Seabreezie pudiera detenerla, Rainbow empujó otra tumba. Pero esta vez no salió ningún fantasma; ni tampoco bitrupias. No, era un pasaje secreto. De la impresión ni siquiera Seabreezie pudo reprocharle esta vez su comportamiento. Entonces entraron.

En el fondo había un solo cofre, y una pared que parecía algo frágil, pero en esencia había un cofre bastante grande el cual Rainbow abrió revelando un escudo equestriano, justo lo que necesitaba. Era del mismo tipo de escudos que usaba la Guardia Real y que le permitiría subir fácilmente a la montaña de la muerte.

Seabreezie tenía una gotita en la sien,

—Bueno, lo lograste, saquear tumbas te permitió salir con ventaja, ahora subamos a la montaña ya que tenemos lo que el guardia te recomendó, ¿no?

—Espera Seabreezie, ahora que tenemos el escudo podemos explorar otro poquito, vamos, no tardaremos mucho. Ven, tenemos que ir hasta el fondo del cementerio.

Y ante las protestas de la breezie, Rainbow siguió adelante para finalmente dar con la última tumba del cementerio de Ponyville. Era una gran lápida en la que se leía: aquí yacen los hermanos compositores. Y en el suelo había una gran plancha de cemento decorada con la trifuerza, el escudo de la Familia Real Equestriana.

Rainbow miró su ocarina, ¿acaso sería posible? Se dispuso a tocar la nana de Celestia cuando dos fantasmas se levantaron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarla. Rainbow de nuevo tomó su espada y comenzó a rodar o hacer piruetas hacia atrás mientras eludía los ataques de los fantasmas; que iban desde golpes con las linternas espectrales que llevaban hasta ataques con bolas de fuego. Pero finalmente los instintos de Rainbow pudieron más y con su habilidad única logró hacerlos pedazos con su espada, pero no se habían ido. Simplemente pasaron de tener una forma más o menos sólida a ser una especie de nube de vapor con una sonrisa espectral.

—¡Uh! Vamos no te hubieras molestado, lamentamos haberte hecho eso, de veras.

—Pero es nuestra nueva naturaleza como espectros, en buen plan.

Rainbow sólo los miraba entre seria y confundida.

—Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado, nos llegaron a conocer como los hermanos compositores, pero en realidad nuestro trabajo iba mucho más allá.

—Recolectar leyendas y canciones no era más que una pantalla, en realidad investigábamos el poder misterioso que encierran las notas musicales y su particular influencia en el tiempo.

Rainbow levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué? Oigan, eso me suena a lo que me dijo la Princesa Celestia antes de mandarme a esta misión extraña, un no sé qué sobre la ocarina del tiempo y el tesoro de la familia.

—Eso es, precisamente el tiempo. No logramos terminar del todo con nuestra misión pero logramos hacer un pequeño progreso, una canción muy especial que te da el poder sobre el sol y la una.

—Tócala una vez te transportarás al medio día, tócala de nuevo y serás inmediatamente transportado a la media noche. Así es el poder de las canciones.

—La hemos ocultado para que nadie maligno pueda aprovecharse de nuestros conocimientos, hay un compartimiento secreto en esta tumba.

—Si eres en verdad la emisaria de la familia Real puede que obtengas la clave.

Entonces ambos desaparecieron.

—Déjame adivinar: vas a intentar — dijo Seabreezie.

—Aquí está el emblema de la Familia Real, no veo por qué no podamos probar suerte — dijo Rainbow probando por primera vez el poder de la nana de Celestia.

Entonces la tocó, causando que los cielos retumbaran con fuerza y las nubes se arremolinaran alrededor de aquella tumba sobre la que estaban. Entonces un poderoso relámpago cayó reduciendo a nada el panteón dejando ver otro camino secreto. Rainbow no lo pensó y se lanzó con Seabreezie detrás de ella. Aterrizó en una sala en donde varios bichos chupasangre como los que vio en el Gran Árbol Everfree la atacaron, obligando a la pegaso cian a defenderse como pudiera con su espada. Finalmente al derrotarlos a todos un nuevo camino se abrió ante ella.

Ni lenta ni perezosa Rainbow voló hacia el camino, pero pronto se paralizó presa del terror. Se encontraba en una estancia extraña en donde extrañas criaturas como zombies caminaba lentamente en medio de un pantano pestilente. Tanto Rainbow como Seabreezie sintieron un escalofrío recorriéndolas ante la vista de estos seres.

—Rainbow…

—No pasa nada, tratemos de no molestarlos.

Así que se movieron silenciosamente, pasando por detrás de esos horribles no-muertos, hasta que llegaron a donde necesitaban: otro pequeño compartimiento en el cual había en un muro grabada una pequeña partitura.

—Y luego me reclamas por venir a perturbar a los muertos.

—No digas tonterías, mejor saca la ocarina y apréndete esa cosa. Me suena a que es una de las canciones que mencionaba esa grifo extraña.

Rainbow entonces obedeció, aprendiendo la Canción del Sol.

—Ahora salgamos de aquí, no quiero estar al alcance de esas cosas — murmuró la pequeña breezie pensando en los ponis zombie que vieron en la entrada.

—Bien, vamos — dijo Rainbow corriendo con su amiga breezie detrás de ella.

Cuando salieron aún era de noche, pero Rainbow sólo miró su ocarina.

—¿Realmente crees que funcione? — Quiso saber Seabreezie.

—No lo sabremos si no probamos — dijo Rainbow tocando la canción del Sol.

Y efectivamente tuvo un efecto increíble, pues ante los ojos de Rainbow Dash todo el mundo a su alrededor se movía a gran velocidad para parar a las doce del medio día. Ni la pequeña pegaso ni la Breezie necesitaron más pruebas, juntas se sonrieron y corrieron hacia la Montaña de la Muerte; en cuya puerta el buen Shining Armor les dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras corrían valientemente. En el camino se toparon con varios monstruos, una especie de horribles arañas (¿o crustáceos de tierra?) que saltaban contra Rainbow pero la hábil pegaso los despachaba con su espada o bien sólo corría ignorándolos.

Fue cuando se topó con una enorme cueva tapada con una roca; y en dicha roca se apoyaba tranquilamente un semental bastante musculoso, de color amarillo vestido con chaqueta de cuero y sombrero de vaquero.

—¡Un saludo señorita! ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

—No es la gran cosa, vine por una misión muy especial, tengo una gran responsabilidad en mis hombros.

El semental le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente mientras se arreglaba el sombrero.

—Vaya, tan joven y con tanto espíritu. Alguien así nos hace falta aquí en la Montaña de la Muerte. ¿Sabes? Nosotros los Apple hemos tenido una pésima temporada. Nos alimentamos de rocas y todo, pero las mejores rocas sólo se dan aquí en la cueva de los dodongos; que ahora está bloqueada por una piedra enorme. Y para colmo nuestra cosecha estrella, las manzanas bomba, no se han estado dando tan bien que digamos.

—¿Tanto así? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—Hmmm, todo se fue cuesta abajo desde que nos visitó el unicornio ese, uno con ojos extraños; a todos nos dio escalofríos — dijo el semental, de nombre Braeburn.

Rainbow no necesitó más, tenía lo que necesitaba.

—Imagino que ha sido una temporada dura para ustedes, en serio que me encantaría ayudarlos; pero en serio que mi misión requiere de toda mi concentración ¿De casualidad no sabes cómo puedo encontrar a alguien que sepa algo sobre la piedra espiritual?

Braeburn se quedó pensativo.

—Mira, lo que me suena a algo así es esa piedra roja que la gran jefa Applejack se llevó a su cuarto para luego encerrarse. De todos modos te deseo suerte mocosa, no hemos podido hablar con Applejack en días y dice que sólo le abrirá al emisario de la Familia Real.

—Yo soy la emisaria de la Familia Real — dijo Rainbow.

—En ese caso tendrás alguna prueba. Que la jefa te oiga y tal vez logres algo.

Rainbow agradeció a aquel Apple y voló cuesta arriba. En medio camino se encontró con otra Apple que miraba hacia arriba.

—¿Sabes niña? — Dijo al ver a Applejack pasar, — se dice que en la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte vive una hermosa breezie, realmente me gustaría verla; aunque para ir a visitarla imagino necesitas de un escudo resistente.

Rainbow sólo sonrió a la Apple y finalmente encontró un letrero sobre una cueva: CIUDAD APPLE.

No lo pensó mucho, entró valientemente como ella sola lista para encontrarse con lo que fuera. Era una hermosa ciudad, cavada hacia abajo dentro de la montaña; en donde destacaban sobre la tierra roja y marrón unos árboles que daban enormes manzanas negras con un tallo verde. Las famosas manzanas-bomba, la materia prima con la que se hacían los explosivos de mejor calidad. Además claro de numerosos Apple apoyados contra la pared mirando pasar la vida. La ciudad iba en decadencia desde la visita del misterioso unicornio.

—Señor, disculpe — le pidió a un Apple en medio del camino. — ¿Sabe cómo puedo obtener una audiencia con la gran jefa?

—¿Applejack? Es testaruda como una mula, suerte con eso — dijo el semental. — Pero bueno, no te preocupes tanto por eso amiga. La pobre no sabe que yo sé su secreto, ama bailar y sobre todo la música que viene de lo profundo de los bosques.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó Rainbow pensando en cierta amiga suya que le enseñó cierta canción suya.

—Por supuesto, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Rainbow sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, y oiga, ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

El Apple señaló hacia el fondo de esa ciudad; justo frente a un lujoso tapete.

—Si estás buscando a Applejack, ve por allá. No le abrirá a nadie más que al emisario de la Familia Real; por eso no te confíes pero si logras que te abra, te sugiero que le toques una melodía del bosque.

Rainbow agradeció y se lanzó hasta el fondo del primer piso usando sus alas. Entonces tocó la puerta.

—¡No estoy para nadie! — Dijo una voz con marcado acento sureño. — No abriré hasta que manden al emisario de la Familia Real, en serio.

Rainbow entonces intercambió una mirada con Seabreezie.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Date prisa — le dijo la pequeña breezie.

Entonces Rainbow tocó la melodía, la Nana de Celestia. Dentro de su cuarto Applejack se arregló el sombrero, por fin se habían dignado de mandar un poco de ayuda; y eso que la solicitó amablemente. Finalmente hizo pasar a quien fuera; pero en lugar de un soldado o alguien así se topó con una potrilla vestida con una túnica verde.

—¿Qué? ¿Y después de todo lo que hemos hecho por Equestria viene el Rey y en lugar de mandar ayuda manda a una niñita? Es el colmo, y eso que él fue aceptado como miembro honorario de la familia Apple. Hasta aquí, no quiero saber nada de nadie a partir de ahora.

E iba a echar a Rainbow cuando ella siguió el consejo de aquel Apple y tocó la canción de su amiga Fluttershy. El efecto fue increíble, apenas comenzó a tocar la jefa Applejack sintió unas ganas locas de bailar, aunque se resistía. Pero al final su verdadera personalidad pudo más y no resistió a sus deseos.

—¡Yee-hah! A eso le llamo yo ritmo. Es como siempre dice la abuela Smith: nada como un buen baile para liberarte de todo tu estrés. Ey mocosa, ¿quién eres?  
>—¿Yo? Rainbow Dash. ¿Por qué está tan molesta señorita Applejack?<p>

La potra mayor frunció el entrecejo.

—Nuestra familia se alimenta de rocas y las mejores y más nutritivas están en la cueva de los dodongos, pero no podemos acceder a ella porque un unicornio del desierto la tapó con una enorme roca y dijo que no la quitaría si no le doy el Rubí Apple, nuestro preciado tesoro.

—Este… esto es algo incómodo — dijo Rainbow. — Precisamente yo venía a pedirle su…

—No pienso dárselo a nadie mocosa, si no se lo di a ese sujeto que nos amenazó mucho menos a una niñita que vino haciéndose pasar por la emisaria de la Familia Real

—¡Oye! Aunque no lo parezca soy la emisaria de Celestia.

Applejack miró fijamente a Rainbow.

—¿Vas en serio?

—Claro que sí.

—Bien, ayúdanos. Quita la roca y vence a los monstruos que ese loco puso en nuestra cueva.

—Bien, acepto el reto.

Applejack se rio ante la actitud altanera de la niñita. Le encantaba toparse con gente así de cuando en cuando.

—Bien, si vas en serio, te daré un regalo. No muy grande, pero puede echarte un casco o dos: acerca tu pata.

Dudando, Rainbow obedeció. Entonces Applejack le puso un brazalete en el casco.

—¡Listo! Con este brazalete de fuerza hasta una niñita como tú puede cargar y arrojar las manzanas bomba. Quién sabe, tal vez te hagan falta durante tu aventura.

—Puede estar segura que lo haré — dijo Rainbow corriendo mientras Applejack la miraba entre enternecida y divertida.

—¡Ah niños! Pero por su bien espero que no logre quitar esa roca de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento que se desarrolle tan lento la acción pero quiero que la historia siga la secuencia del juego (al menos así juego yo). Y por cierto, sí sé quién es en verdad Kaepora Gaebora pero no pude resistirme a hacer otro comentario sobre uno de los misterios del juego. <strong>

**Espero les haya parecido entretenida mi versión y como siempre, ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La cueva de los dodongos:**

Rainbow salió decidida de la residencia de la jefa de los Apple, aunque ahora no sabía dónde empezar. Una vez más su orgullo le había ganado a su cabeza y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo cumplir esa promesa que le hizo a la jefa de los Apple. De todos modos se sentía optimista, algo se le ocurriría. Además había vencido a los monstruos dentro del Gran Árbol Everfree, ¿esto qué tan difícil podría ser? Obviamente bastante pero Rainbow no estaba para hacerle caso al sentido común.

La heroína del tiempo salió orgullosamente de la ciudad Apple y se puso a vigilar por los alrededores mientras que se le ocurría algo.

—¿Y hoy no tienes ningún comentario sarcástico, Seabreezie? — Preguntó la pegaso.

—¿Por qué? — Dijo la breezie. — Si limpiar esa cueva es lo que necesitas para obtener el Rubí Apple no veo por qué no. Además ayudaremos a esos pobres ponis, por mí es algo bastante noble. Te admiro Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso cian no pudo sino sonreír ante la confianza ciega de la pequeña y con más empeño se puso a buscar una solución. Por suerte para ella, pronto se encontró con una vieja poni vigilando una manzana bomba bien de cerca. Era una poni verde con el cabello ya blanco por la edad, con muchas arrugas. Y al verla, la poni levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué miras? ¿Tienes algo que preguntarle a la confiable abuela Smith?

Rainbow tragó saliva pero pronto se armó de valor:

—Eso depende, ¿qué tiene para contarme?

—Eso depende mocosa. ¿Quieres saber sobre las manzanas bomba o sobre la cueva de los dodongos?

—La cueva de los dodongos — dijo Rainbow.

—Bueno, si insistes — dijo la anciana como si nada. — Hace tiempo los Apple no teníamos más que adentrarnos en la cueva para obtener el sustento diario. ¡Si probaras el solomillo de roca que sé preparar! Pero sólo sé hacerlo con la variedad de rocas que provienen de la cueva. Pero un día esa cueva se llenó de malditos dodongos y ahora no podemos obtener lo que necesitamos. A estas alturas los Apple terminaremos por extinguirnos.

Rainbow hizo una pequeña mueca mientras miraba fijamente a la cueva. Luego miró hacia la manzana bomba que vigilaba la anciana y pronto la inspiración divina vino hacia la joven pegaso de la nada.

—Oiga, ¿y qué puede decirme sobre las manzanas bomba?

La abuela entonces suspiró de forma soñadora.

—¡Ah, no me hagas empezar! Desde siempre las manzanas bomba, la materia prima con la que fabricamos las bombas, han sido el gran secreto de la familia Apple y con lo que nos hemos hecho famosos. Pero la mayor parte de las manzanas bomba las cultivamos en la cueva de los dodongos; aunque aun hoy conservamos algunas. Por ejemplo, estoy guardando esta del sol, naturalmente se trata de plantas de sombra y que una crezca a la intemperie como aquí es muy raro y…

Rainbow no la dejó terminar. Se había fijado, mientras la anciana daba su discurso, que la manzana aquella estaba justo sobre la roca que tapaba la maldita cueva y si tal vez alguien, digamos la propia Rainbow, lanzaba un explosivo desde esa distancia, podría abrir el acceso a la cueva de los dodongos. No tenía nada que perder, saltando ante la sorprendida abuela Smith, Rainbow tomó la roca y la arrojó directo hacia la cueva.

La manzana bomba rodó justo sobre la roca que tapaba la entrada de la cueva y se detonó en aquel instante; abriendo la cueva a todo público. Sonriendo como nunca, Rainbow se dejó caer hacia la roca, ayudada de sus alas claro; entonces Braeburn le guiñó un ojo.

—¡A eso lo llamo yo usar la cabeza, señorita! Lanzar esa roca, ¿cómo no lo pensamos antes? Un gran trabajo amiga.

Rainbow inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y entró a la cueva. Lo primero que notó fue que la puerta estaba sellada, pero que a ambos lados crecían unas fuertes y saludables manzanas bomba, que Rainbow tomó y con mucho cuidado las arrojó ante la puerta. La detonación fue inmediata y ella pudo pasar en cuanto aquella pared delgada que protegía la entrada se destruyó. Sin más, Rainbow entró valientemente blandiendo su espada.

Lo primero con que se topó fue una especie de puente de madera que daba a unas plataformas de roca móviles, que se elevaban y regresaban tras un breve período de tiempo. Y todas las plataformas daban hacia una gran roca que flotaba entre la lava, y que sobre ella había una criatura con un solo ojo y una horrible sonrisa que vigilaba a que alguien tuviera el valor de adentrarse más. Al lado de la roca se presentaban las dos mitades de una cueva excavada dentro del volcán; y para colmo de males, se veía al frente la cabeza de algo así como un reptil preshistórico.

—Órale, ¿y ahora qué? — Le preguntó Rainbow a Seabreezie.

—No tengo ni idea, pero te puedo decir que esa cosa que está frente a ti se llama Beamos y que no le gusta el humo en su ojo — dijo la pequeña breezie. — Pero de todos modos ten valor Rainbow, se supone que libraremos Equestria del mal, ¿o no?

Rainbow tuvo que sonreírle a su amiga y corrió contra el monstruo del centro de la enorme roca. Una de las plataformas se elevó pero Rainbow no tuvo necesidad, por algo tenía sus alas. El Beamos la vio y de su ojo disparó un poderoso rayo contra la pegaso cian; pero ella plantó su escudo Everfree. Increíblemente la corteza del árbol era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar ese ataque.

—¡Rainbow! — Exclamó Seabreezie. — Es mejor que nos movamos de aquí, esta cosa puede aguantar todo el día pero no sé nosotras.

—De acuerdo — dijo Rainbow volando hacia uno de los lados de aquella cueva, pero pronto tuvo que cubrirse del ataque de un segundo Beamos. — ¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Es en serio?

—¡Por allá! Veo una manzana bomba — dijo Seabreezie apuntando hacia atrás.

Rainbow no se hizo de rogar, saltó hacia atrás lejos del rango de alcance del Beamos y luego tomó la mencionada manzana bomba para lanzarla contra la criatura. La explosión destrozó todo menos el ojo del Beamos, que luego estalló por su cuenta.

—¡Genial! — Celebró Rainbow. — Es hora del otro.

Y sin previo aviso, tomó entre sus cascos la manzana bomba y la arrojó contra el Beamos que estaba en el centro de la estancia, igualmente haciéndolo estallar.

—Eso fue cruel — dijo Seabreezie.

—Se lo merece por provocar a The Dash — dijo Rainbow arreglándose la melena. — ¿De todos modos no teníamos algo que hacer?

—Bien, bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? — concedió la pequeña breezie.

Rainbow volvió al centro, ahora que no había Beamos podía tener una vista más detallada del lugar. A la izquierda podía ver una puerta cubierta por unas rejas; y a la derecha… lo que parecía ser un túnel, pero tapado con una roca. Pero por suerte para ella bastante cerca de ahí tenía una manzana bomba; por lo que voló hacia la izquierda y tras arrancar la manzana bomba la arrojó contra la pared de piedra que bloqueaba el túnel.

—¿Seguimos adelante? — Quiso saber Seabreezie.

—Vamos — dijo Rainbow avanzando hacia delante.

Pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando de entre la tierra salieron pequeños lagartos que corrieron hacia ella tratando de morderla y arrojando fuego de sus bocas. Rainbow rodó hacia atrás para eludirlos y luego sacó su espada para despacharlos.

—Si Fluttershy me viera ahora tendría mi cabeza — murmuró.

—¡Luego te preocupas de tonterías, ahora quitémonos de encima esas cosas! — Pidió Seabreezie.

Rainbow asintió y siguió luchando valientemente y logró vencerlos a todos, pero apenas los pudo acabar, empezaron a brillar con una parpadeante luz roja.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios?

—¡Quítate del camino Rainbow! — Gritó Seabreezie haciendo que la pegaso cian se moviera al tiempo que las cosas esas estallaran.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué eran esos, dodongos?

—Bebés dodongo — corrigió Seabreezie. — Ahora ya sabes a qué nos enfrentamos, será mejor andarnos con cuidado Rainbow, esto no es un juego. En serio que no quieres saber cómo son los adultos.

Rainbow asintió y avanzó un poco más. Con lo que se topó era algo bastante extraño. Dos estatuas custodiando una puerta protegida por grandes rejas. Y frente a la puerta había un pequeño botón de piedra.

Rainbow, dudando si lo hacía bien, tocó el botón logrando que la puerta se abriera pero apenas retiró su pata, ésta se cerró violentamente

—¡Parece que necesitamos algo que le haga peso encima! — Observó Seabreezie.

—Eso parece — murmuró Rainbow. — En serio, ¿qué se supone que hagamos?

Se quedó pensando un tiempo, probando diferentes posiciones para ver en cuál se sentía más inteligente; y en una de esas se apoyó contra una de las estatuas moviéndola.

—Así que están huecas — observó Rainbow empujando la estatua de un lado a otro, era difícil pero sí podía hacerlo. — Seabreezie, llámame genio.

La pequeña rodó los ojos pero tuvo que admitir que la suerte estaba del lado de Rainbow. Rainbow entonces comenzó a empujar el armatoste de piedra para posicionarlo sobre el switch de piedra logrando que la puerta se abriera; y esta vez se quedara así.

—¡Me siento tan inteligente! — Dijo Rainbow

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero bueno, hiciste un buen uso de ella esta vez Rainbow — felicitó Seabreezie. — Después de ti compañera.

Rainbow asintió y avanzó a través de la cueva lista para lo que sea. Entonces se topó con grandes piedras flotando sobre lava ardiente, que llevaban hacia una puerta igualmente bloqueada por fuertes rejas. El lugar estaba bastante vacío.

—Seabreezie, ¿ves algo que pueda indicarnos cuál es el acertijo de la sala?

—Ni idea Rainbow — dijo la pequeña secándose el sudor, en serio que era una sala bastante caliente. — Pero avancemos, ya nos toparemos con algo…

Un horrible chillido las hizo saltar a ambas, cuando de la nada saltaron dos lagartos vestidos con armadura; y que llevaban una espada y un escudo cada uno. Rugieron y atacaron con fuerza a Rainbow que apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar su escudo Everfree. Era en serio sorprendente que la corteza de un árbol resistiera el hierro de la espada del lagarto.

—¡Seabreezie! ¿Esta cosa es un dodongo?

—¡Nope! ¡Es un Lizardo! — Gritó la pequeña.

Rainbow gruñó y logró empujar hacia atrás al Lizardo al tiempo que tomaba su espada y le hacía un gran corte. El otro Lizardo no intervenía, ¿estaría esperando a algo? De todos modos el lagarto contra el que luchaba Rainbow gritó y la quiso atacar otra vez; pero ya no tomó a Rainbow desprevenida y logró ponerse detrás de él y con su espada hacerle varios cortes para finalmente dejarlo fuera de combate.

O eso pensó Rainbow, pues de improviso el lagarto se levantó y fue su compañero el que atacó a Rainbow Dash.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Relevos? — Se fastidió Rainbow mientras que eludía los ataques del Lizardo y contraatacaba con movimientos propios.

Siguieron cruzando espadas por un buen rato hasta que el Lizardo quiso hacer una maniobra de salto y estocada; que falló, dándole a Rainbow la oportunidad de atacar por un costado y finalmente acabarlo. De nuevo el lagarto se levantó de improviso y el primero se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

—Si estaban buscando fastidiarme, lo lograron — dijo Rainbow atacando de nuevo al Lizardo aprovechando que cada vea que atacaba quedaba ligeramente expuesto. Si esto seguía así, Rainbow pronto vencería.

Y venció, finalmente el lagarto cayó y no volvió a levantarse. Aunque su compañero sí lo relevó haciendo que Rainbow siguiera luchando hasta que finalmente despachó a los dos. Estaba harta, cansada y todo; pero logró derrotar a los Lizardos. De paso el calor asfixiante no ayudaba.

—Bueno, al menos ya tenemos el camino libre — dijo Seabreezie señalando la puerta antes protegida por rejas. — Por lo visto aquí necesitabas luchar para abrir la puerta.

—Por lo menos no era un acertijo de pensar demasiado — dijo Rainbow encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero avancemos rápido, me estoy asando aquí.

Atravesaron la sala, encontrándose en una sección de la cueva pobremente iluminada únicamente por una antorcha; pero era más que suficiente para ver a los lagartos que se arrastraban por el lugar, gruñendo y soltando un chorro de fuego a la menor señal de movimiento.

—Sólo para que sepas — informó Seabreezie, — esos son los dodongos adultos.

Rainbow se ocultó detrás de una columna para evitar ser cocinada viva por los enormes lagartos; pero estaba bastante preocupada y alerta.

—¿Ideas?

Seabreezie dio una rápida revisada a la habitación encontrando varias antorchas apagadas.

—¿Te quedan varas Everfree?

—Algunas — dijo Rainbow.

—Pues por lo que se ve tendrás que encender antorchas para abrir la próxima puerta.

—¡En serio! ¿Por qué demonios hay tantos acertijos de antorchas? En el Gran Árbol Everfree nos tocó lo mismo, no entiendo; simplemente no entiendo.

—Luego nos ocupamos de la antorcha, ¿no tienes que ver cómo te deshaces de estos dodongos?

Rainbow gruñó de exasperación, era cierto. ¿Cómo demonios? Entonces se fijó que cerca de la antorcha había otra mata de manzanas bomba. ¡Eso era! De un salto se puso frente al primero de los dodongos y tomó la manzana bomba. El dodongo no se hizo rogar, al verla abrió la boca preparando su poderosa llamarada; cuando Rainbow le arrojó la bomba a la boca. El instinto del animal salió a flote y se tragó la manzana. El resultado fue inmediato; comenzó a echar humo de las orejas y la manzana estalló dentro del lagarto; haciendo que éste se retorciera como loco y finalmente explotara.

Rainbow hizo un gesto de victoria.

—¡Punto para Rainbow!

—Te tengo noticias: atrajiste a más dodongos — dijo Seabreezie poniéndose alerta.

Rainbow sonrió presumida tomando otra manzana de la mata de manzanas bomba y preparándola; aunque estaba alerta también porque esa cosa iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Por suerte para ella uno de los dodongos abrió su bocota justo a tiempo para que ella arrojara su bomba hacia él que efectivamente se la tragó.

—¿Qué clase de matas son estas que nacen continuamente mientras las arrancas? — Preguntó Rainbow tomando la manzana justo a tiempo que el tercer y último dodongo abriera la boca para hacérsela tragar.

—En temporada se dan como no tienes idea — fue la respuesta de la breezie cuando el último dodongo explotó. — Pero en fin, será mejor que nos apresuremos ahora que te despachaste a todos los dodongos, ¿no?

—Una excelente idea Seabreezie — dijo Rainbow poniéndose en marcha con su palo Everfree para prender todas las antorchas para abrir la puerta; una tarea de lo más sencilla sin esos lagartos con esteroides estorbando el camino.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió revelando un botón de piedra y un desnivel. No se lo pensó demasiado, Rainbow presionó el botón. El efecto fue inmediato, las rejas que bloqueaban la puerta del otro lado se movieron y Rainbow saltó de vuelta a la plataforma central.

—¿Soy o no soy genial? — Presumió Rainbow Dash.

—Como sea — dijo cansadamente Seabreezie. — Será mejor que nos movamos para así obtener la piedra espiritual y ayudar a esos pobre Apple.

—Ya rugiste — dijo Rainbow volando hacia el otro lado ahora que la puerta estaba libre.

Entró, topándose con un gran cubo de concreto rodeado de varias manzanas bomba.

—Wow, simplemente wow — dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

—¡Mira cuántas manzanas bomba! Debe haber algún modo de hacerlas explotar todas a la vez — dijo Seabreezie.

Tras una rápida revisión al cuarto, Rainbow halló lo que buscaba: otra manzana bomba que estaba bastante cerca. Fue fácil, únicamente la tomó y la puso entre las manzanas bomba que estaban alrededor del gigante cubo de cemento. La primera manzana explotó dando como resultado una reacción en cadena que hizo que el bloque de cemento se dividiera en varias secciones que cayeron formando una rudimentaria escalera.

—Oye Seabreezie: ¿esto fue casualidad o estaba diseñado para que el asunto terminara así?

—Ni idea, mejor subamos y no preguntemos, este asunto es algo así como esa grifo rara; nunca lo sabremos.

No estaba muy de acuerdo pero Rainbow asintió y con sus alas subió hasta la cima, en donde varios murciélagos la atacaron; pero no fueron rivales para su espada. La cima de la escalera conducía a una especie de puente de madera que estaba unido a toda la orilla de la habitación conduciendo hacia una puerta en el otro lado. Rainbow no hizo preguntas, sólo atravesó la puerta.

En el siguiente cuarto se topó con cuatro estatuas de aquellas huecas que encontró en el piso anterior, rodeando una plataforma que daba a un botón de piedra.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó la pegaso. — Que idiotez, ni siquiera es un acertijo difícil.

Y tocó una de las estatuas; que de improviso cobró vida y comenzó a atacar a Rainbow en ataques como girando sobres sí misma y gruñendo guturalmente. Rainbow sacó su espada y le dio un corte; que logró que la estatua soltara un quejido. Dio otro corte, que esta vez logró que la cosa soltara otra luz intermitente.

—¡Demonios! — Se quejó Rainbow. — Va a explotar.

—Algo me dice que tendremos que acostumbrarnos — dio la pequeña Seabreezie.

Saltaron a tiempo de esquivar la explosión, que llamó a otras dos de las estatuas en la sala. Sólo una permaneció inerte, que al mirarla bien ocultaba una escalera tras de sí.

—¡Rainbow rápido! — Gritó Seabreezie.

—¡En esas estoy! — Gritó Dash atacando a las dos estatuas que venían hacia ella con un giro de espada.

Ambas saltaron de la furia pero no eran rivales para The Dash, que quien con su velocidad dio dos golpes certeros a ambas, y comenzaron a saltar a punto de estallar. Rainbow sonrió satisfecha, había vencido. Entonces estallaron.

—Bueno, una molestia menos — dijo Seabreezie. — Podemos actuar ahora, mueve la estatua.

—¿Para qué si soy una pegaso? — Dijo Rainbow volando hacia el botón de piedra accionándolo en el acto.

La nueva puerta se hizo accesible, revelando una vez más grandes rocas flotando sobre lava ardiente; con dos grandes Lizardos con las espadas listas.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿De verdad? — Se quejó Dash.

No tuvo tiempo de seguirse quejando, el primer Lizardo atacó. Rainbow se protegió con su escudo Everfree y contraatacó con su espada para vencer a esta cosa; el Lizardo volvió a atacar, con un ataque giratorio de cola que Rainbow eludió con un hábil salto hacia atrás y luego saltó hacia delante para darle una segunda estocada al Lizardo. El lagarto gigante rugió y se puso fuera del alcance de Rainbow Dash dándole paso al otro. Rainbow no estaba para bromas, lo primero que hizo fue elevarse fuera de su alcance y luego lanzarse para quitárselo de encima de una poderosa estocada. El Lizardo sacudió su cabeza y trató de atacar con su cola; que Rainbow eludió rodando hacia abajo y luego le dio una segunda estocada entre las patas. El Lizardo saltó dándole paso al otro; y en serio que Rainbow estaba harta de esas cosas, ¿por qué eran tan fastidiosos?

Pero logró quitárselo de encima luego de bailar su primera estocada saltando hacia un lado y luego atacando con su espada aprovechando que el lagarto se había descubierto. Luego lo remató con un segundo golpe mientras preparaba su ataque.

—¡Ya! ¡Fuera este!

El otro saltó hacia Rainbow y ella se lo quitó de encima con su espada mientras todavía estaba en el aire y cuando cayó lo remató. Finalmente acabó.

—¿De dónde sacan los villanos a estas criaturas tan fastidiosas? — Se quejó ella con justa razón.

—Sigamos avanzando — pidió Seabreezie hastiada igualmente, más que todo por el calor.

Una skulltula le bloqueó el camino; pero se la quitaron de encima rápidamente y entraron a un pasillo en donde había varias plataformas elevadas, una de ellas protegida por un aro de fuego.

—¡Genial! Ni volando puedo pasar sin quemarme. ¿Ideas Seabreezie?

La pequeña dio una rápida revisión por el cuarto dando con una especie de switch en forma de ojo.

—Dispárale al ojo, si no es eso pues ni idea.

Rainbow obedeció. Con el impacto el ojo se cerró y pudo pasar a la siguiente sala, que eran varios pilares de piedra que ocultaban una especie de aparatos cubiertos de púas que le bloqueaban el paso a cualuquiera que intentara pasar; nada que no se superara con facilidad, para finalmente llegar hacia un puente suspendido sobre el primer cuarto.

—¡Genial! Hasta que al fin algo interesante — dijo Rainbow mirando hacia abajo.

—¡Ey! Cuidado con los murciélagos — advirtió la pequeña justo a tiempo.

Rainbow logró bloquear a uno de los molestos murciélagos con su escudo Everfree, pero al estar cubiertos de llamas sus enemigos, hizo cenizas su escudo.

—A ver si entendí bien: mi escudo aguanta láser pero no llamas. Lógica cero.

—¿Qué no tienes otro escudo por ahí? — Preguntó la pequeña.

—Pues claro que tengo pero es un escudo de adulto. De momento no creo que me sirva de mucho, a menos claro que me oculte bajo él ya que me cubre por completo.

La Breezie no dijo nada más, entonces Rainbow pasó volando el puente, lista para lo que fuera en la siguiente sala. Y lo que fuera resultaron ser varios dodongos bebés que la atacaron de improviso; pero no eran rivales para Rainbow quien con su espada se los quitó de encima y éstos explotaron al instante. Corrieron, para finalmente encontrar un cofre sobre los pilares de piedra bajo los que pasaron salas atrás.

—¿En serio? Me sorprende bastante que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de tallar un laberinto dentro de un volcán activo, ¿no es algo peligroso? — Quiso saber Rainbow Dash.

—Más me sorprende que los Apple coman rocas específicamente de esta cueva, se me imaginan formas mucho más seguras de conseguir rocas que de esta cueva.

Entonces Rainbow abrió el cofre, topándose con un saco de algo parecido al cuero.

—¿Y eso qué demonios?

—Es el estómago de un dodongo — explicó Seabreezie. — Pero más me intriga qué hay dentro.

—Sólo hay una forma de saber — dijo Rainbow sacando una bomba del saco. — Wow, parece una manzana bomba pero…

—Empezó como una manzana bomba — explicó Seabreezie, — pero ahora es una bomba propiamente dicha. Este producto es el que hace tan famosos a los Apple. Y te recomiendo que te lo quedes, puede que nos sirva para más adelante.

Rainbow asintió y siguió adelante, hacia un segundo puente suspendido sobre la primera sala; con una diferencia. Esta estaba justo sobre a la gigantesca cabeza de lagarto tallada en piedra que vieron al entrar. Y frente al puente estaba un letrero:

A AQUEL QUE ILUMINE LOS OJOS DEL GRAN DODONGO, SE LE ABRIRÁ EL CAMINO

Rainbow Dash se armó de paciencia, estaba harta de los malditos acertijos; pero por lo visto tendría que acostumbrarse a ellos mientras durase su aventura. Fijándose bien en el puente habían tablas faltantes, justo sobre los ojos de la cosa tallada en piedra. Dirigió una mirada a su más reciente adquisición, y tras intercambiar una mirada con Seabreezie, supo que ambas estaban pensando en lo mismo.

—¡Bombas! — Gritaron las dos a la vez colocándose sobre una de las áreas a las que faltaban tablas y dejaron caer una.

Una gran explosión demostró que estaban en lo cierto, logrando que aquel ojo sobre el cual dejaron caer la bomba brillara con una luz roja muy potente. Sonriendo por su éxito, corrieron hacia la siguiente sección sin tablas y dejaron caer la segunda bomba con el mismo resultado; logrando entonces que la estatua abriera su bocota revelando una puerta dentro de ésta.

Ayudada por sus alas, Rainbow y Seabreezie aterrizaron justo frente a la boca del "Gran Dodongo" y entraron. En el camino se toparon con una roca tapando una especie de agujero en el suelo; y guiadas por un presentimiento, ambas colocaron otra de las bombas de Dash sobre ésta, detonándola de inmediato y revelando una abertura en el suelo.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea arrojarnos así como así? — Preguntó Seabreezie,

—Tenemos nuestras alas, si no quieres, no vengas — dijo Dash con confianza y dejándose caer, seguida de la Breezie que se preguntaba si el destino del mundo estaría a salvo en los hombros de una niña así de atrevida.

Cayeron a un pozo de magma rodeado por tierra, sobre la cual aterrizaron preparadas para lo peor. La tierra comenzó a temblar, y de la lava salió un gigantesco dodongo quien rugió de ira al ver su hogar invadido por las dos intrusas.

—¿Y eso qué demonios es?

—¿A ti qué te parece? — Gritó espantada Seabreezie. — ¡Ese es el papá de todos los dodongos!

El Rey dodongo rugió y lanzó su aliento de fuego contra Rainbow y Seabreezie, quienes corrieron a toda velocidad esquivando el aliento de llamas del lagarto gigantesco. Pero el lagarto comenzó a perseguirlas. Estaba claro que la cosa no los iba a dejar escapar tan fácil. Rainbow era una amante de la aventura, pero esto sí era otro nivel. De todos modos comenzó a acelerar pero sin dejar de ver fijamente al lagarto. Recordó cuando se enfrentó a los dodongos adultos antes, que les hizo tragarse las manzanas bomba. Y ahora que se fijaba bien, había manzanas bomba en los alrededores; ¿no será que…?

Rainbow tomó una y voló contra el dodongo mientras abría su boca listo para atacar. Seabreezie se cubrió orando a las diosas para que no le pasara nada malo; pero Rainbow entonces arrojó su manzana. Al igual que con los demás dodongos, el Rey dodongo tragó instintivamente la fruta y ésta explotó en su interior haciéndolo caer por completo desorientado.

Rainbow no dudó, tomó su espada y atacó con todo al Rey dodongo. El monstruo rugió de dolor; pero luego de ira y rodócontra Rainbow, quien envainando su espada, esperaba a que la cosa intentara de nuevo utilizar su aliento de fuego contra ella. Vamos, tenía que intentarlo de nuevo; y eso ocurrió.

Rugiendo listo para asar a la impertinente poni, el Rey dodongo recibió otra manzana en la boca mientras que Rainbow preparaba su espada.

Una vez más la explosión dentro de su cuerpo expuso temporalmente a la bestia dejándole a Rainbow el paso libre para atacar de nuevo con su espada. El lagarto gigante se la trató de quitar rápidamente de un coletazo y volver a rodar contra ella; pero Rainbow sólo se elevó ligeramente y esperó a que intentara atacar de nuevo.

El monstruo atacó una vez más con su aliento de fuego; logrando que Rainbow entonces le metiera una tercera manzana bomba en la boca, y logrando el mismo resultado de exponerlo temporalmente. Sonriendo, Dash atacó con su espada una vez más; esta vez logrando acabar definitivamente con el monstruo.

El lagarto rugió y rodó hacia el pozo de lava, hundiéndose en este y logrando de alguna forma que la lava se solidificara en aquel instante. Rainbow había vencido.

Entonces apareció un círculo de luz justo donde el gran lagarto había muerto.

—¿Entonces es el fin?

—Menos mal — dijo Seabreezie. — Estamos a un paso más de obtener las tres piedras espirituales, ¿no es una suerte?

Rainbow asintió y caminó hacia el círculo de luz, que la transportó justo frente a la cueva de los dodongos. Era verdad, Rainbow Dash había vencido; y a juzgar por lo que veía, también los Apple pues la esperaban al frente de la cueva.

La gran jefa Applejack miró a la mocosa con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Sabes pequeña? El unicornio raro vino exigiendo la piedra espiritual con extorsiones; peor tú, ¡tú arriesgaste tu vida por nosotros! A eso lo llamo yo valentía. Y eso nos faltó a muchos, gracias Rainbow Dash. Y perdona mi mal humor de al principio.

Dash se sonrojó un poco, pero sonreía con vigor.

—¡No hay problema gran jefa Applejack! Quería ayudarla, quería la piedra también pero ver a los ponis necesitados de mi ayuda…

Applejack se arregló el sombrero.

—Ya, ya niña; los Apple no somos de discursos elegantes, de todos modos una promesa es una promesa. ¿No querías esto? — La jefa se quitó el sombrero y de éste sacó un rubí rojo, que le dio a Rainbow Dash. — Entiende que al aceptar esto estás aceptando un pacto ancestral, ¡a partir de ahora eres una miembro honoraria del clan Apple!

Muchos más Apples bajaron de la montaña y celebraron con un grito vaquero la decisión de su jefa: "!Yee-ha! Arriba Rainbow Dash!"

La propia Rainbow se cohibió un poco, pero estaba satisfecha. No sólo tenía una nueva piedra espiritual sino que se había hecho de nuevos amigos.

—¡Ahora para finalizar, UN ABRAZOTE APPLE! — Gritó Applejack.

Y antes que pudiera reaccionar, varios ponis musculosos embutieron a la pobre potrilla en un gran abrazo, mientras que Seabreezie se reía alegremente de la pobre Rainbow Dash. Pero de todos modos era un gesto significativo. Medio sofocada y todo, Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza alegremente. Le agradaba ayudar.

—Y bueno, fuera de las muestras de cariño; si quieres un poco de ayuda en tu aventura, te recomiendo que subas a la cima — dijo la gran jefa Applejack. — Hay ahí una hermosa changelling que te puede echar un casco o dos; eso sí, es mejor si llevas un buen escudo. Llueven rocas cada dos por tres.

Rainbow agradeció el gesto y con una enorme sonrisa, corrió hacia la cima mientras que Appejack continuaba con su sombrero en casco.

—¡Por esa mocosa yo sí me quito el sombrero!

…

Rainbow comenzó a correr por la montaña, esperando toparse con una dificultad pero nada de momento, sólo una roca que bloqueaba su camino pero se la despacho con una de sus bombas y de paso dentro de la roca había bitrupias. Eran cosa especial esas bitrupias, las obtenía por derrotar monstruos, por toparse contra los árboles o por estallar rocas, ¿esas cosas eran vegetales, minerales o animales? Y más importante, si eran tan comunes, ¿quién en su sano juicio las usaba como monedas? Era en verdad algo que ponía a pensar; pero de todos modos Rainbow no le dio mucha importancia y siguió avanzando.

Estaba cerca de la cima, pero entonces comenzaron a llover grandes rocas volcánicas. Rainbow se hizo hacia atrás, de regreso a terreno seguro.

—¿Y ahora cómo se supone que pase?

—¿Y si usas el escudo que usaste por profanar tumbas? — Sugirió Seabreezie.

Rainbow torció el gesto, precisamente habían discutido eso cuando los murciélagos fastidiosos quemaron su escudo, pero bueno, no era tan mala idea. Colocándose su escudo de adulta en la espalda corrió montaña arriba. Las rocas volcánicas comenzaron a llover; ella se colocó bajo el escudo, que resistió milagrosamente todos los impactos. ¡Genial! Cuando la lluvia de piedras volcánicas cesó, Rainbow corrió montaña arriba otro poco, pero entonces volvieron a llover rocas.

—¿Soy yo o esto es de lo más tedioso? — Preguntó Rainbow a Seabreezie.

—Nadie dijo que ser la heroína de Equestria sería fácil — respondió la pequeña.

Cuando las rocas dejaron de caer sobre las dos, volvieron a tener el camino libre para escalar la montaña, vaya que esto de salvar Equestria era un fastidio y medio; pero era divertido **(y en serio, OOT es mi juego favorito y me gusta tanto que hasta conseguí el 3DS edición Zelda para disfrutar esta obra maestra en su máxima expresión)**. Finalmente llegaron a la cima, en donde se toparon con una vieja conocida, la grifo que parecía saber más de ellas que ellas mismas.

—¡Ey Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué tal, qué te cuentas?

—Hola Gilda — dijo Rainbow de mala gana.

—Hay un hada oculta por aquí, ¿sabes? — dijo Gilda con tranquilidad. — No está por la entrada del cráter — señaló una cueva abierta que tenían enfrente; — no, a ella hay que encontrarla, y en serio que te ayudará en tu aventura. Una vez hables con ella, habla conmigo y te bajaré de regreso a tierra, imagino que con lo tedioso del camino necesitarás una garra de apoyo.

Rainbow asintió, esta tipa extraña por lo menos era un apoyo en algo. Se puso a examinar la cima de la montaña; y lo primero con que se topó fue un túnel que estaba toscamente cubierto con una roca fácilmente destruible con una roca.

—¿Esto es oculto? — Dijo Rainbow en pleno face-hoof.

—Yo sé — dijo Gilda. — Pero yo no escribí el guion, sólo entra y ya. En serio que si entras al cráter no vas a aguantar el calor.

Rainbow asintió, pero antes de entrar se puso a explorar el área. En una esquina, un poni gigantesco se asomó. Era un enorme, pero en serio enorme semental, de color rojo con cabello naranja; con un yugo en el cuello. Su nombre: Big Mac.

—¡Ey! ¿Sabes? Mi hermano, Medium-Mac dice que es el mejor herrero de Equestria, pero ¡nope! Soy yo. De veras, "nope" te miento.

Rainbow se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el túnel "oculto" para volarlo y luego entrando a la cueva; en donde estaba vacía, salvo por una cascada y un piso hermosamente decorado con el símbolo de la familia real Equestriana.

No era necesario ser un genio, Rainbow tocó el arrullo de Celestia; logrando que una gran poni alicornio parecida a un insecto apareciera de la nada.

—¡Bienvenida Rainbow Dash, soy la gran Changelling! Déjame ayudarte en tu aventura con este don.

Entonces con su poder entró a la mente y al cuerpo de Rainbow, que se supercargó con magia y aprendió un nuevo ataque: el giro de la espada.

—Cada vez que te sientas cansada por la batalla, ven a verme. De paso busca a mis hermanas a lo largo de Equestria. En el Palacio de Equestria y en la fuente de los Belle podrás hallarnos, y con mucho gusto te regalaremos nuestros dones. Y creo que hay una prima en el desierto, pero no te prometo nada. Cada vez que necesites ayuda, cuenta con los Changelling.

Entonces Rainbow salió confundida, topándose con Gilda.

—¿Lista para irnos?

—Por favor — pidió Rainbow mientras la grifo la tomaba entre sus garras y veía todo el hermoso paisaje de la montaña y Ponyville.

Finalmente la grifo la dejó en el pequeño pueblo y se alejó volando dejando sola a Rainbow que tenía en mente una sola pregunta:

—Por tercera vez, ¿y ésta qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Y en fin, lamento el retraso jóvenes y jóvenas; esta historia es como siempre originalidad cero pero me divierto mucho haciéndola y dándoles diferentes papeles a las protagonistas de MLP. De paso quisiera aclarar desde el principio: no haré las misiones secundarias del juego, sólo la espada de Bigoron; pero porque es mi favorita. Fuera de eso espero que les haya gustado y ya saben:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
